Say Something
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Carlos Garcia owns a comic book store with his best friend Logan Mitchell. They have this one customer who comes in everyday like clockwork but Carlos just can't find the right words to say. What happens when he finally opens his mouth and decides to speak to her? TERRIBLE SUMMARY SO SORRY
1. Something I've Noticed

**(after class I went to the Gamestop by campus….then the comic book store and this just popped into my mind.)**

Space Rock Comics, open every day of the week ten a.m to eight p.m. Perfect timing so that it was late enough in the morning to sleep in, and early enough at night to go out and hang with his friends. Carlos Garcia stood behind the counter of his store going through the cashier. Carlos owned the store in partnership with Logan Mitchell, one of his three childhood best friends. Carlos managed everything fun and magical. Well, plus the inventory and upkeep while Logan handled anything financial. It worked well since Logan was so good with money and Carlos liked to have fun. They both managed to make a good living running the store. It was the only one in their town in Minnesota, so it worked out rather well for them.

That was one thing that always devastated Carlos as a child. The lack of comic book stores. How was his mind supposed to wander free with imagination when there were no stores with endless supplies of superheroes and spandex, catching the bad guy and saving the damsel? Well, now he resolved that problem, and he couldn't have been happier. Sure he wasn't a police officer like his dad had wanted him to be, but eventually he was okay with it. With the money left to him from his grandfather, it really helped them jump start their business.

Back to the present, Carlos closed the register and smiled leaning on the counter. He was wearing a blue polo and his dark blue skinny jeans, what he usually recommended as a uniform for the other two people that worked for him. Usually college kids or those fresh out that needed a way to make some cash. Now Carlos wasn't just leaning on the counter and smiling for shits and giggles. He was leaning on the counter, smiling, and gazing at the brunette all the way in the back of the store. He had no idea where she worked or what she did, but all he knew was her store routine. She'd walk in at twelve thirty five days a week. She'd smile at Carlos politely then make her way to the very back of the store, where the back issues were kept, five for one dollar. She'd pick out five, usually a story line that went together, now she was up to the Nightwing comics, last week she was reading a Black Canary and Green Arrow storyline. After picking out her five comics she would linger away from the back and stay in the middle, often grabbing a magazine and one comic story line she was currently following, right now it was the new Batman and Robin. After picking her selection she'd stare at all the collectibles and action figures, then sashay all the way to the back to make sure she got the comics she wanted. Carlos would watch as her average length legs carried her over to the register where she'd delicately lay out the spread of books for him to price.

Then he'd put them in a brown paper bag, ask her if she found everything okay to which she'd shyly nod and utter a 'yep', before exchanging the cash. She'd smile, say have a good day to which he'd quickly yelp 'you too' before she'd walk out the door. Then each time, Carlos would slink back onto the stool with a sigh and watch her exit the store, always making a right. While Carlos was busy staring out the window Logan walked over and hopped onto the counter. Afternoons were usually their slow points, all their money really came in after two o'clock. "Dude you're a stalker you know that?"

"What? No I'm not a stalker!"

"You watch her out the window every day."

"She doesn't come in Saturdays or Sundays."

"Oh I'm sorry five days a week." Logan rolled his eyes and picked a comic before leafing through it and quickly setting it back down. "Why don't you ask for her number or something?"

"I can't hit on my customers, that's so inappropriate!"

"James would do it." Logan retorted.

"I know James would do it shut up!" Carlos muttered, burying his face in a comic book. Ah, best friend number two James Diamond. The self-proclaimed ladies' man who had all the skills to get any woman he had ever wanted. Their friend James was not working at the comic book store with them. In fact he was a firefighter. It bothered Carlos, it always made him nervous that something would happen to him but in a town like this things never got too bad. A crime here, a theft there, murder once in a while, things weren't all that bad. It wasn't a tiny town, but it wasn't as massive as New York City. "I bet even Kendall would say something."

Last but certainly not least, best friend four, Kendall Knight. Kendall also worked as a firefighter. Why two of his best friends both chose that career path they couldn't understand. Well, he could he just didn't want to. The two of them loved to help people, and they were very caring, so it wasn't really a surprise. It was just hard and always had him nervous. So those were his friends, Logan the genius and financial guru. James, the playboy with the heart of gold, Kendall the hopeless romantic, and Carlos the dreamer.

"Well I'm not Kendall. She's just a customer like anyone else, so leave it alone." Carlos mumbled.

"Fine suit yourself." Logan shrugged and leaned against the counter watching Carlos read. "What Logan?"

"Well I still think you should at least say something besides asking if she found everything okay. You know like 'hey, that's a great book'."

"I don't like Batman that much." Carlos muttered putting his book down.

"Well then say 'hey Batman is a piece of shit'". Logan shrugged walking away from the counter and to their office in the back. "Just say something Los!"

"I'll think about it." Carlos sighed, and oh how Carlos would think about it. He'd think about it for hours as he'd restock the shelves, answer questions and joke around with a few of his regulars. He'd think about it at home when he was taking a shower in his small apartment trying to think of the right words to say, something simple but not pushy. Nice, funny, but not dick-ish. But nothing would form. He'd think about it in the morning when he'd open up shop. He'd think about it when the clock would strike twelve thirty and he was waiting for the familiar bell to sound above the door. Carlos would let it bother him all the time but he never quite found the words to say to some girl who was just a customer.


	2. My Big Brother

At the Meadow Wood Elementary school, Miss Morgan's third grade class sat all around the plush yellow carpet, listening as their teacher read a story aloud to them. The group was currently reading the last chapter of Charlotte's web, and when she finished the very last line and closed the book the children clapped, well the ones who were awake anyway. She smiled and stood the book up on her lap so the kids could soak in the cover while she spoke.

"So what do we think of Charlotte's web? How about you Lenny?"

"I like the spider she's NICE!"

"She is a nice spider, Jean?"

"I think it's good that Wilbur has three new friends!"

"So you guys like how nice the animals are to one another, and how special and caring they can be to others?" Their teacher asked, her brown eyes looking over each of her students as they all nodded yes and smiled wide at her. "I'm glad! Then you won't mind drawing me a picture of someone you care about, and a paragraph as to why they are so special to you?"

"Can it be a pet?" One blonde little boy asked. Miss Morgan, or rather, Samantha smiled and nodded. "Yeah Jacob it can be a pet, as long as you can tell me why he or she is special!"

"Okay!" The kid nodded his head vigorously as though saying 'challenge accepted'. The kids got up and scurried off to their desks, taking out their notepads as Samantha walked around distributing paper for them to draw their beloveds on. Once everyone had gotten paper she sat at her desk and watched them quietly draw in silence. It was the end of the day and they had a little over a half hour left. "You guys can talk to each other you know I don't mind! I'll collect them before we leave and we can share it tomorrow morning." And that was all they needed for the class to erupt into chatter. She chuckled to herself and reached into her desk drawer, and pulled out her Batman and Robin comic book she had purchased the day before.

Ah the day before, where she got to go to what was one of her favorite stores and enact her daily ritual. Every day during her lunch break she'd take the kids to the cafeteria, then quickly go to the store to get what she needed. She'd smile at the man at the register, hoping he'd say hello or strike up conversation with her. She'd linger around a little bit longer than she'd have to, pay, then wish him a good day. Always hoping that he'd say something else. Well Samantha didn't _need_ to wait for him to say something. It's the 21st century she has the ability to say something to him first if she so desires to, and oh did she desire to. It's just a matter of figuring out what the right words to say were. She can't come off too needy, or over-confident, and especially not bitchy. What she needed to do was formulate the _perfect_ pick-up line. But there is no such thing, because everyone was different! She sighed and turned another page in her book, reading the chat bubbles with excitement as she continued the story. "Miss Morgan?" She looked up and smiled at her young student Mark Garcia who was holding his paper tightly in his hands. "I finished!"

"Oh that's great sweetie. Who'd you write about?"

"My big brother!" He grinned and handed her the paper. "I can't wait to talk about him tomorrow!" Then ran off to his desk to clean up and pack his schoolbag. Samantha glanced at the picture and raised an eyebrow. A stick figure with short black hair, a blue shirt, and dark blue jeans, _the comic book guy always wears a blue shirt and jeans_ she thought to herself, but it was no big deal. Her eyes darted over to the paragraph and she began to read the scribble.

"_My big brother Carlos is so awesome. He takes care of me. Sometimes he takes me out for breakfast or dinner and we have fun with him and his friends! He has his own store with one of his friends and it is so cool! It has lots of comic books. It is fun. He makes me happy because we have fun together. I love my big brother."_ Samantha had to fight hard to not let out an 'aww' at that moment. Well anything the kids ever wrote was 'aww' worthy. They're at an age where they can still be super cute. However….. his big brother has his own store, with comic books? Okay, only one comic book store in town, so it had to be him. But it just seemed too good to be true. After a few moments she collected the papers from her students and they all packed up their belongings for home. She walked with the little children down the hall until they were at the front gates of the school, where she waited with them until each and every one of their parents took them home. When her students were gone she went over to her friend Emily, another teacher who was teaching the fourth grade.

"Hey Sammy, go to the store again?" She asked, pulling her hair into a bun. "You know I go every day." Samantha chuckled leaning against her friend's car.

"True, and did you say anything?"

"…No." Emily shook her head and sighed. "Say hi or something shit girl!"

"I'll think about it." Samantha chuckled. "Funny though, my student Mark—"

"The one that jumped off of his desk with his sweater around his neck thinking he could fly?"

"Yes that one," Samantha giggled at the thought." I had them write about people they love and he wrote about his big brother Carlos who owns his own comic book store." Emily stopped rifling around in the backseat of her car and stood up straight.

"OH MY GOD! COMIC BOOK MAN IS THE BROTHER OF ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS THIS IS DESTINY!"

"No this is a coincidence." Samantha shook her head.

"Dude get Mark in trouble or something so you're forced to call his emergency contact, the cute big brother, and ba-bam!"

"That's really unethical, how are you a teacher again?"

"Uhh, cheated my way through college." Emily grinned and shot her a lovely smile, then closed the door to the backseat. "need a lift?"

"Of course." Samantha nodded and ran over to the passenger car door and hopped in.

"So Mark how was school?" Carlos asked as he sat at his mother's kitchen counter, while his little brother sat beside him writing his math homework.

"It was good! We had to write about somebody we love so I wrote about you!" He grinned up at his big brother.

"Aw did you? That's sweet Mark thanks." Carlos ruffled his hair and watched his brother write his homework. "I did! I told Miss Morgan tomorrow we're going to present in class!"

"Very cool. Miss Morgan huh? Nice name, sounds like an old maid." Carlos snorted and his mom slapped the back of his head. "Be nice! She's a lovely young woman! In fact I think she's your age, very young." His mom nodded and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Si, lovely young woman." His mom winked at him and Carlos shook his head and ate the bowl of grapes beside him.

"Those are fake sweetie."

"…Oh." Carlos muttered spitting out the plastic.


	3. Too Shy

Carlos sat behind the counter of his store, reading a comic book as usual. He heard the door to the back slam and glanced up seeing Logan walk towards him. He nodded his head and Logan nodded back, tossing his clipboard on the table and opening the register to check it. Satisfied with himself he nodded and wrote something on the clipboard then turned to Carlos. "Dude this business was an awesome idea."

"I know, see? I can be smart."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here now." Logan laughed. Carlos rolled his eyes and went back to his comic book while Logan grabbed the clipboard and moved away from the counter. Carlos put his comic down and glanced at Logan while he was walking away. "You know my mom wants to set me up with my little brother's teacher?" Logan spun around and grinned.

"Dude go for it!"

"Are you serious? First of all it's **my mom** setting me up! Second dude that's my brother's teacher if that woman hates me she'll fail him and make him repeat the third grade forever." Carlos said getting out of his seat and jumping onto the counter to have a seat. Logan laughed and leaned his elbow on the counter looking up at him.

"You need to go for it."

"What if she's like 35 or 40 and nasty?" The familiar jingle of the store's bell was heard but neither boy looked to see who was entering.

"If she's a milf it's okay." Their good friend James walked in with Kendall. The two of them wearing their tight black t-shirts with the firehouse logo, blue pants, and black jackets. The guys turned to James and while Logan laughed Carlos rolled his eyes. "Seriously, whose the woman?" James asked leaning on the counter.

"Sylviawants to set Carlos up with Mark's teacher." Logan grinned. James grinned too and Kendall just laughed. "Oh come on Carlos, a teacher? She's gotta be thirty something with five cats. If I were you I'd knock the dust off of that."

"You're so wise James." Kendall retorted shaking his head.

"What?! It's true! I'd definitely hit that. If there are two things I've learned it's that women who haven't had it in a long time are really really good because once they get a little taste they'll just want to keep going for the whole night. Oh, and when you save their lives you're instantly sexy." James added with the snap of his fingers.

"Great James I'll keep that in mind." Carlos sighed shaking his head.

"Really?"

"No." James frowned and everyone else laughed. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We've got a little down time and thought we'd stop by. Oh Friday night we're not on shift so I say we hit the bar."

"I'm down, Los?" Logan said turning to his friend.

"Yeah I'll go sounds good."

"Great." Kendall nodded, and the sound of the door's bell was heard and the four of them immediately turned to the door. _Shit it's twelve thirty already?_ Carlos thought as he watched his regular customer walk in. She froze at the four men staring at her. She smiled shyly and looked down at her feet as she headed straight to the back of the store. Logan quickly nudged James and Kendall, whispering to the two of them that was the girl Carlos was stalking within the safety of his store. James did a quick once over of her while she was leaning over to reach the box in the very back. He nodded his head in approval and gave Carlos a thumbs up. Carlos swatted his thumb away and slid off the counter, standing behind it to wait for her to buy something. "Can you go pretend like you're buying something and not linger around here really creepy?" Carlos pleaded.

"Why are you going to ask her out?" Kendall grinned.

"NO.. Yes..I don't know!"

"Well we have to go anyways. We'll see ya Friday Night." James patted the table and Kendall waved as the two left. "I'll be in the back, say something." Logan patted Carlos on the back and went to their office. Carlos watched as she did her usual routine in the store and brought her purchases to the register. Today he noticed her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, different from yesterday's plain straight black hair. "Hi." Carlos smiled and nodded. The girl smiled back at him and nodded a shy hello. Carlos took a deep breath and started to ring up her purchases when the song on the speakers changed to one from We The Kings.

_I say hi but she's too shy to say hel-lo. _

The two of them looked at each other, not believing that those lyrics perfectly fit what just happened. Carlos laughed looking down and shaking his head while his customer nervously fiddled with her pendant before speaking. "I'm Samantha." She said thrusting her hand out to meet his. Carlos smiled and nodded shaking her hand. "Carlos, nice to meet you."

_Pretty voice_ Carlos thought.

_So he is Marks' brother holy biscuits!_ Samantha thought.

"You too Carlos!" Samantha smiled shyly and held on to her black leather purse as she watched him ring her up, chewing on the right side of her lip as she did so. Carlos glanced at her and swallowed quickly looking down at the register. He found lip biting to be incredibly sexy, and he didn't know why. It had to be done just the right way, so subconsciously perfect. After the two exchanged cash she took the paper bag from him. "Well I'll…see you tomorrow!" She laughed nervously and then rushed out, not even waiting for a response.

"I'll see you tomorrow, what the fuck is that?" Emily asked as the two of them sat in a coffee shop after work.

"Well I freaked out and got nervous. So his name is Carlos, I love his Latin accent. It's so…"

"Sexy?" Emily giggled sipping her coffee and Samantha nodded. "Ahhh yes, they're good at sex." Samantha spewed her coffee everywhere and began choking while Emily continued speaking. "When they talk dirty to you…oh man." Emily started to fan herself while Samantha began to frantically wipe up the mess she had made.

"Really Em? Is that appropriate to talk about right now I almost died on coffee."

"You know if you had sex more often you wouldn't have that problem."

"Well if you had..sex…less…..I don't know."

"Checkmate." Emily smirked and sipped her coffee. "So I'm thinking of starting a fire."

"What? WHY?"

"Because there are two really sexy firefighters and I want one." She stated leaning on the table. Samantha decided _not_ to tell Emily about the two firefighters at the station. Instead she just nodded and listened to her friend change the conversation from hot firefighters to some movie she watched on TV the night before. Samantha bit her lip and started to think about the comic book store guy, well, Carlos and what she should say next. She was able to manage Emily's one-sided conversation for over half an hour by nodding or mumbling 'that's crazy' at the appropriate time. After she stopped thinking about the comic book store her mind wandered to the 'bring your parent to work day'. Why bring your dad to work day huh? Mothers work too! They deserve to speak. Now she was wondering what to bring to the class for the parents. She'll probably go to Dunkin Donuts and get those…giant..containers of coffee and hot chocolate, and some donuts. Once Emily finally realized she wasn't paying attention she slapped Samantha on the side of the head lightly to get her out of her thoughts. The two talked a little bit, then called it a day ,each going to their own homes.


	4. Finally!

**(Yeah this was meant to be a short story. I'll make another Carlos one I promise. Whether he's in BTR or something else I don't know. Leave some comments in the reviews, tell me what you want to see!)**

Carlos and Logan were drinking coffee and enjoying a late breakfast the next day. Listening to music quietly until Logan felt he needed to compliment his friend. "Dude I'm proud of you, you finally spoke to her. Granted she ran out the door, now you know her name!" he grinned biting into his bagel.

"Yeah her name's Samantha, pretty name don't you think?" Carlos smiled and took a bite of his roll with bacon, egg, and cheese.

"Pretty name, pretty girl, all you need is a pretty date." Logan said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "You should write on her receipt 'let's go out' or something, that'd be awesome." As romantic as that sounded to Carlos he shook his head.

"No way dude, I don't even know the girl that's weird."

"Uh, you know her name and what kind of comics she likes to read! People go for less than that." Carlos sighed looking at Logan who shrugged throwing his trash in the garbage. "Hey I just think you gotta stop beating around the bush and ask someday." Carlos nodded and quickly finished his food. It was almost twelve thirty and he didn't want to be eating when Samantha walked in. After he finished he popped in a few sticks of peppermint gum and played the waiting game behind the counter. When twelve thirty rolled around she wasn't there, at one she wasn't there, and at three she still wasn't there. Carlos frowned thinking he must have freaked out this girl yesterday. Maybe saying hello wasn't such a good idea after all. Just as one of his employees walked in, his comic book girl walked in behind him drenched from the afternoon rain. With a sigh she wiped her boots on the welcome mat and looked up at the counter. She saw Carlos and said hello with a wave before heading to the back to complete her routine.

Carlos would be lying if he said his heart didn't leap out of his chest when she walked through the door. He was happy she was there, why she was late he had no idea but now he knew she wasn't dead and he didn't freak her out. Carlos watched as she leafed through the back comics before picking out her magazine and settling on the next issue of her Batman and Robin comic. Samantha did a once over as usual before she brought her comics to the register smiling at Carlos." Hey." She breathed, still sounding a little exhausted from her trip over.

"Hey Samantha." Carlos grinned ringing up her belongings. He couldn't help but notice her cheeks were a little pink from the cold October rain. "You're late today!" He commented trying to be playful. When she stared at him blankly he froze and tried to explain himself. "Uh…well because—"

"Ohhh!" Samantha laughed and shook her head. "Sorry for a second I was really confused. Yeah I got caught up with a little event at work and I didn't have enough time to stop by on my lunch break." She nodded with a small smile. "But you're right I'm totally late, shame on me."

"Haha its cool don't worry about it, was just wondering if I was losing my best customer." Carlos grinned putting her books into a brown paper bag. Samantha blushed a bit as she handed him the cash.

"Oh don't worry, I think you'll have me sticking around for quite a long time." She told him, taking the change and putting it in her wallet. "I'll see you tomorrow, Carlos."

"Bye Samantha." Carlos waved eagerly as she left and ran outside to endure the rain. Carlos' employee Jason walked over and shook his head. "Boss, the sexual tension there is about as thick as an encyclopedia."

"Excuse me?" Carlos said staring at him. Carlos was a cool boss, he'd joke around with his employees but when it comes to something he happens to like very much, that being that particular customer, it wasn't wise to start up a comment unless you were one of his three best friends.

"Yeah, she was smiling at you all nice and blushing. You were grinning staring at her. Come on man I've been here about fifteen minutes and I can tell you both desperately want each other."

Carlos stared at him blankly for a moment. "Why don't you go to the back and check with Logan to see if that new shipment came in yet, then you can put it on the shelves."

"Fine." He grumbled heading to the back into Logan's office. Carlos shook his head leaning on the counter. There was no way that kid could tell he wanted her that easily….could he? He said that Samantha wanted him back. Now Carlos just couldn't get his head out of the clouds as he focused on that particular girl. As he was staring at the counter gazing and day-dreaming he noticed a black wallet on the counter. He frowned realizing one of his customers left it. He opened the wallet up and nearly crapped his pants at the ID. He saw the name Samantha Morgan and realized his favorite girl was without her wallet!

"Hmm…Morgan…nah she's not a teacher." He muttered to himself, putting her wallet in a drawer behind the counter so he could give it to her the next day when she came in. Later in the evening Carlos and Logan were closing up shop. Carlos was just about to lock the door when he heard a plea of 'wait wait wait' and frantic splashing. Logan looked over and grinned then nudged Carlos. "It's your lucky night." He murmured quickly. Carlos turned away from the door and saw Samantha running over. She stopped quickly and bent over breathing heavily.

"I forgot….my wallet!" She breathed standing up straight and fanning herself. "Wow I am out of shape. "She uttered quietly. Carlos smiled and opened the door. "Come on in." He said to which she nodded and glanced at Logan.

"Oh I'm Logan, I run the business money…stuff half of the place." He said sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you Logan I'm Samantha!" She smiled shaking her hand before walking into the store. Logan poked his head in and glanced at Carlos. "Yo Los I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow alright man?"

_NO DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITH HER I WILL PANIC!_ Carlos thought, but he nodded quickly. "Yeah sure go ahead." Logan smirked and waved before walking out the door. Samantha walked up to the counter and waited as Carlos bent down and got the wallet from the drawer handing it to her. "Here ya go, didn't think you'd come back until tomorrow."

"Yeah well, crappy rainy day and I decided to order Chinese. Imagine my surprise, and his when I didn't have my wallet!" She laughed walking out of the store with him.

"Oh man, he's not still waiting there is he?"

"No he started yelling at me in whatever language he was speaking and left….I don't think I'll order from them for a while." She laughed putting her wallet in her purse. "Thanks for holding it for me, and going back in to get it."

"Oh no problem." Carlos nodded. Samantha nodded back awkward and unsure of what was to come next. "Well you know uh….since you haven't eaten maybe you and I can go get some pizza?" Carlos suggested. Samantha chewed her lip thinking about it, then smiled and quickly nodded.

"Yeah I'd really like that."

"Great." Carlos grinned and started walking with her down the block . "So what do you do Samantha?"

"Oh well I'm a third grade teacher." She nodded looking up at him, shoving her hands into the trench coat pockets.

"Really? No kidding…. My brother's in the third grade his name is—"

"Mark?" Carlos nodded at her question. "Yeah I had a feeling it was you but I wasn't too sure. I had the kids do projects about people they love and he drew you."

"Ohhhh right, Mark told me about that." Carlos smiled wide. _Wow, Miss Morgan is not a creepy old 40 year old woman after all_. He thought as the two of them walked together making small talk.


	5. Pizza Goodness

**( - thank you! Paumichyy- glad you love it! Annabellex2- thank you!**

**By popular demand, I'm going to continue this! Not sure of the overall plot now or what I'll do but um…yeah hope you guys like this.)**

* * *

Carlos and Samantha both sighed happily when they stepped into the pizzeria. Samantha chewed her lip as she stared up at the menu, wondering what she wanted while Carlos stared at her, wanting desperately to see what was so fascinating about her lips that her teeth couldn't stop biting them. While he was busy absent-mindedly staring at her, she had already placed an order and paid for it. "Carlos?" He shook out of his daze. "What are you going to get?"

"Oh uh, three pepperoni slices for me." He nodded putting money on the counter along with a bottle of water. He glanced over at Samantha hoping she didn't think he was obese. "I um…I eat…a lot."

"Fine by me, one time I ate an entire quart of ice cream." She chuckled and shook her head, more strands of hair becoming loose from her messy bun.

"_That's it?_" Carlos chuckled and shook his head. "Oh please, one time my little brother and I put away a whole gallon of ice cream!"

"Oh so you're the one I have to thank for Mark throwing up in my classroom last week?" She chuckled raising an eyebrow. Carlos shifted his weight and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Uhh….no?"

"Right…" She nodded with a small smile and picked up her sandwich and soda just as Carlos grabbed his box of pizza. The two looked around until he nodded over to a corner booth by the window. He slid into the booth and glanced up to see Samantha shed off her black trench to unveil a hot pink off shoulder sweatshirt and black sweatpants. When she saw him staring she turned pink and looked down at herself. "Yeah um….I was kind of in my pajamas when I ran over to get my wallet so…don't mind me."

"Hey that's fine. I think it looks cute." He smiled at her flipped open the box while she peeled the foil back from her chicken parmesan hero. "So what do you like to do Samantha?"

"Um…I like to read, watch movies, take walks, listen to music, obviously I like comic books." She nodded as she was talking and sighed. "God I sound bland don't I? What about you?" Before Carlos responded they both listened to the song on the radio which was playing a familiar tune. The same song that was playing in the comic book store when the two first introduced themselves.

_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up, I bet, I could._

He chuckled upon hearing that and glanced up at her, noticing she still had adorable pink cheeks. "I don't think you're bland! Just more reserved, I myself love comics if you haven't guessed." He smiled seeing that this made her laugh. "I'm pretty active I like going on adventures. Go down to the track race go-karts, go sky-diving, hang out at the beach, go to a party with the guys."

"Wow you're very active." She nodded.

"Yeah, but of course I can sit down and watch a movie, cartoons and relax."

"So I've heard, according to Mark you guys love Scooby Doo?"

"Well duh, they're awesome. They solve mysteries and eat all the time! The new ones are a lot more graphic though, but Shaggy gets the girl and Daphne's pining for Fred! Whatever the guys save their girls, I think it's cool." He shrugged and bit into the pizza.

"Aw, you have a secret dream of being a hero." She chuckled and bit into her sandwich.

"It wasn't that obvious when I said I liked comic books?" Carlos laughed. This made her giggle while she was eating and got sauce on her chin. She put her sandwich and wiped away the mess before she spoke.

"So does that mean I want to be a superhero too?" She questioned as she sipped her soda. Carlos stared at her noticing how her movements seemed to be so delicate and light. How she'd grasp her soda or sandwich with her fingertips, she seemed so gentle.

"Maybe, or you're the one that wants to be saved." Carlos shrugged. "Either way, nothing wrong with a little fantasy world." Samantha nodded in agreement and the two continued to eat until they were full. Samantha was stuffed with half of her sandwich, so she wrapped it up and the two stood up to leave. As they walked to it began to pour again and she whined.

"Of course I forget my umbrella!" She huffed. Carlos chuckled and stuck his arm out opening up the bright blue umbrella.

"Luckily I didn't. Come on I'll walk you home." He took a deep breath as he placed an arm around her shoulders and held the umbrella up so the two of them could keep as dry as possible while they walked back. When they were back at her apartment she sighed happily.

"Thank you Carlos for walking me, and I had a great time having dinner with you." She smiled at him and he smiled widely.

"So did I! It was great um, so I guess I'll uh…see you at the store tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure definitely." Samantha nodded and chewed on her lip as she dug the keys out of her coat pocket.

"Great then! Great uh….bye Samantha, have a good night."

"Thanks Carlos, you too." She smiled and waved at him. Carlos waved back and waited until she was up the stairs to start walking away. He pumped his fist in the air as he walked back to his apartment triumphantly.

* * *

Carlos was busy the following day.

Yes, extremely busy.

Staring at the wall dreamily, a very time consuming task.

He stared at the comic book display fantasizing about the night before. It seemed so…perfect. She was cute, absolutely adorable. Very shy and reserved, not extremely adventurous or active but he was sure he could get her to be a bit more….wild if she was willing to hang out with him more. The way she moved, it was so fluid. How she spoke, how she blushed, Carlos could not stop thinking about it.

"I take it things went well last night." Logan said, slamming his clipboard onto the counter top to shake Carlos out of his thoughts. Carlos turned and watched as Logan opened the register and began to count the money.

"Things went really well last night." Carlos nodded and leaned against the counter face Logan. Logan glanced over and saw Carlos smiling wide and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, just how well did it go?"

"Well we went out for pizza. We just talked for a long time while we ate and it was great. She's adorable dude she's like…this shy little….baby….panda that you want to put in your pocket." Carlos shrugged and Logan stopped doing work.

"That's a seriously weird way to describe someone….but continue." Logan muttered going back to the register.

"Well anyways after that we were walking and it started to rain really hard, but she didn't have an umbrella. So I put mine up, put my arm around her and covered the both of us with it and walked her home." Carlos smiled very proudly of himself watching Logan work.

"Dude I'm impressed! That's actually…a really smooth move by you." Logan nodded in approval as he wrote down on the clipboard. "Are you going to see her again today?"

"Well….yeah she'll be at the store at twelve thirty like she usually is!" Logan sighed loudly and face-palmed himself as he looked at his friend.

"Dude what the fuck?"

"What!?"

"You're supposed to ask her out! Genius! I meant see her again like see her one on one not see her walk past the fucking counter." Logan shook his head and walked out from behind the counter.

"What?! There's nothing wrong with that." Carlos defended leaning on his forearms on the counter.

"Yes there is. Ask her to go to the bar tonight with us, we'll all hang out. It'll be relaxed and casual. Okay?" Logan said and Carlos nodded. "Good, and you better ask dude."

"Fine fine I will.." Carlos muttered shooing him away.

The rest of the morning Carlos waited patiently for Samantha to arrive, and she did as usual. When Samantha walked in she smiled widely at Carlos and waved before getting her comic books. Quicker than usual, she got what she needed without lingering and dropped them onto the counter. "Hey Carlos!"

"Hey Samantha, what's up?" Carlos asked as he rang up her purchase.

"Not much, just on my lunch break. Your brother's been flirting with a girl in class by the way. Drew her a flower and said she was pretty like a flower." Samantha chuckled shaking her head and Carlos laughed.

"Wow what a flirt, yeah that's him. He doesn't get it from me though." He chuckled and noticed something from the corner of his eye. Carlos glanced over and saw Logan staring at him and making a drinking motion. He returned his gaze back to Samantha who was chewing her lip. "Uh so…me, Logan, and two of our friends are going to the bar tonight. Real relaxed you know just hang out and have fun ummm…do you think you'd want to go?" He asked nervously as he put her comics into a brown paper bag. She kept chewing her lip and nodded handing him the cash.

"Yeah! Sure um do you mind if I bring a friend? She's cool I promise."

"Oh no not at all go ahead! It'll be great." Carlos nodded at her and she grinned taking the bag. "Great then um…what bar? We'll meet you there."

"Malone's. See you at 9?"

"See you at nine." She nodded and waved at him before leaving the store. Carlos glanced over at Logan giving him a thumbs up. Logan gave him a thumbs up back, looked up at the sky to thank god for giving his friend some balls, and walked back to his office.


	6. Malone's Bar

**(paumichyy- lmao Carlos does have a special way of describing people! BigTimeRusher422- thank you! I'm glad you like it that means a lot)**

**Things will be picking up B the W, I think I'll add a bit of drama to this story. **

**As always please don't forget to review, it helps a lot!**

* * *

At nine o'clock that night Samantha stepped out of the car with Emily at the parking lot of Malone's bar. She glanced over at Emily, her friend was wearing tight skinny jeans, pumps, and tight v-neck sweater that perfectly showed off the twins. Meanwhile Samantha was comfortable in a pair of skinny jeans, black flats, and a black sheer blouse with a tank top underneath. The two girls carried their jackets in their hands as they walked to the entrance.

"Okay, so it's Carlos, Logan, and their two friends." Samantha said, not letting her know that those two friends were firefighters. "Be on your best behavior okay?"

"It's a _bar_ Sammy," Emily shook her head, "best behavior is fun behavior."

"Okay…but you're my ride home."

"If I can still walk." Emily laughed and Samantha sighed shaking her head before pushing through the double doors. When she stepped in she looked around and noticed Logan leaning against the bar talking to Carlos who had his back turned to Samantha. Their two firefighter buddies Kendall and James were dressed casually in jeans and plaid shirts sitting on bar stools and drinking beer. "Oh my god. Who's the cutie with the hair?" Emily whispered in Samantha's ear.

"They all have hair Emily, which one?" Samantha questioned.

"The one with the great hair obviously." Emily replied.

"I have no idea who you're talking about they all have good hair."

"Oh Samantha, sometimes I wonder about you." Emily shook her head and ruffled Samantha's hair before walking forward and dragging her. Samantha walked over hoping she wouldn't have to announce her presence, but thankfully Logan saw her and grinned. He quickly elbowed Carlos who turned around wanting to smack Logan. Instead he saw Samantha and smiled.

"Samantha! Hey I'm glad you could make it." He walked through his friends and surprised her with hug, which she happily returned. "You know Logan, that's James and Kendall."

"Hello, nice to meet you." She smiled shyly sticking her hand out to them.

"You too." Kendall smiled warmly at her and shook her hand. James shook her hand as well and smirked. "So this is the one that's stealing our little Carlos' heart—OW!" James hissed rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Carlos who was glaring back at James.

"Um…well this is my friend Emily, she teaches the fourth grade at the same school." Samantha spoke quickly gesturing to her friend.

"Hey guys." She smiled and waved flirtatiously at James who instantly sat up straighter and winked at her. Samantha rolled her eyes, as did the other guys, both groups wanting to slap their slutty friends.

"Oh um here you can put your jacket with mine." Carlos took her jacket from her and placed it over his on the stool before turning back to her. "So…what's up?"

"Oh um…nothing you know, saw you this afternoon, went to work, oh your brother did something interesting."

"Did he? What did he do now?" Carlos chuckled leaning against the bar. He pulled out an empty stool for her to sit down and she nodded her thanks and sat in front of him. Logan and Kendall smiled seeing their friend finally talking to a girl, so they slipped away to play a game of darts, meanwhile Emily saw James and instantly made him her target, as did James. The two immediately ordered shots for themselves to start the night.

"He thought he was the Incredible Hulk, he tried to lift a desk above his head." She chuckled shaking her head and brushing her hair behind her ear. "I stopped him of course but he was quite the sight to see."

"Ah man…I'm sorry he's disruptive he uh…has a vivid imagination." Carlos coughed hoping she wouldn't blame it on him.

"Well I wonder where he gets it from." She raised her eyebrow staring at Carlos and he chuckled looking down at his feet. "It's fine though, he couldn't lift the desk, I managed to stop him and had a talk with him so it's all okay."

"I'll uh...tell him to leave the superhero stuff at home." Carlos laughed and twirled a beer bottle in his hands. "Oh! Can I get you a drink?"

"Um… yeah one beer is fine." She nodded and Carlos got a beer for her and gave it to her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Carlos nodded and took a long sip of beer, he found himself growing nervous and unsure of what to talk about. He glanced over and saw that Emily and James were already cozying up to each other. "So….she teaches too huh?"

"Oh yeah." Samantha nodded putting her beer down. "Emily's a little vixen. I don't think you can count the notches in her bed post, she's on a man-hunt to find a firefighter."

"She must think she hit the jackpot with James then." Carlos laughed shaking his head. "He's a firefighter, _and_ he's pretty much a slut."

"Oh, it'll be a slut war!" Samantha chuckled which made Carlos nod and laugh.

"Battle of the sluts." Carlos glanced over at Samantha. "We should make a comic book called that and write it about the two of them."

"Definitely." She giggled and took another sip of beer.

_Ugh she's too cute._ Carlos thought staring at her. He looked around and saw Logan and Kendall by the dartboard and glanced back at Samantha. "Hey how about a game of darts with the guys?"

"Oh yeah sure, I haven't played in a while!" She hopped off the bar stool carrying her beer and Carlos guided her to the back with his hand placed gingerly at the small of her back.

"Hey guys, mind if we join in?" Carlos asked putting his beer down on the table.

"Not at all Los, be our guest." Logan nodded pulling the darts out of the board.

"So, Samantha right?" Kendall asked standing next to her and watching Carlos throw darts, she nodded in response. "You have the pleasure of teaching little Mark Garcia?"

"Yeah," She chuckled and nodded, "he's a sweet kid, idolizes Carlos."

"Yeah that Carlos is a heck of a guy isn't he? Owns his own business, super sweet, funny, handsome…" Kendall wiggled his eyebrows staring down at Samantha and she blushed and giggled in response.

"Yeah Carlos is definitely all of those things." She nodded in agreement with Kendall who grinned.

"Hey, your turn Samantha." Carlos said walking over and handing her the darts.

"Thank you. You can call me Sam or Sammy by the way, Samantha's a lot to say." She moved away to throw the darts and Carlos glanced over at Kendall.

"What uh…..what were you doing there Kendall?"

"Oh just putting in a good word for my friend." Kendall smiled draping an arm around Carlos' shoulders.

"Dude…I don't need help!"

"Clearly you do." Logan laughed elbowing Carlos in the gut. "We know it's been awhile Carlos, it's hard to get back in the game we've all been there."

"I think I'm just fine!" Carlos defended swatting his friends away from him. "She likes talking to me and I see her every day, well almost every day. So… I'm doing fine!" Carlos sighed and watched her throw her second dart. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Very good looking." They nodded in agreement. Before Carlos could say more sweet words about her the final dart hit the board and she jumped up and down.

"BULL'S EYE!" She yelled jumping up and down excitedly. Random men in the bar whistled and clapped and she immediately stopped jumping and turned red. She scurried over quickly to stand in front of the three males and played with her fingertips. "I got a bull's eye…"

"You did!" Carlos chuckled and used this as an excuse to hug her. "Great job!"

"Thank you." She said quietly hugging him back. She smiled back up at the other two boys who grinned. "Okay, who's turn is it?"

"Logan's." Kendall groaned with a roll of his eyes. "I swear to god he cheats."

"Dude don't hate me 'cause you ain't me." Logan laughed pulling the darts out of the board. "Watch daddy and see how it's done."

"Bro I will never call you daddy." Kendall muttered standing beside his friend to see how he does it. "That's weird."

"Tell that to my ex-girlfriend." Logan laughed throwing the dart and Kendall sighed shaking his head. Samantha chuckled and looked up at Carlos who was already smiling and staring at her.

"Your friends are funny, Carlos I like them."

"Glad you do, they're cool guys." He smiled down at her. _Great so she gets along with my friends! This is awesome, hopefully she won't get a crush on any of them but this is a great start!_

The four of them continued to play until last call rolled around. Samantha went and grabbed her jacket to leave but couldn't find Emily anywhere. She gave her a call and Carlos watched as she groaned and threw her head back before saying a few bitter words and hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Carlos asked her while sliding on his jacket.

"Emily left with James." She muttered. "That was my ride home."

"Oh no problem! Carlos will give you a ride." Logan said quickly slapping Carlos on the back.

"Yeah Carlos has a nice car, he'll take you home." Kendall grinned and slapped Carlos on the back too. "It was nice to meet you Samantha."

"You too Kendall, have a good night, bye Logan."

"Later." The two boys waved at her before leaving and Samantha glanced up at Carlos.

"Um it would be great if you could take me home actually." She mumbled quietly.

"Hey of course I'll take you home, I wouldn't let you go home this late by yourself, come on Sam." Carlos once again put his hand at the small of her back and guided her to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her into his jeep before closing the door and getting in himself. The two had a nice ride home, making basic conversation full of joking and laughter. When he got to her apartment she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride. I had a great night this was….really fun!" She smiled at him and Carlos grinned.

"Hey I'm glad, you can join us again some time."

"I would definitely like that." Samantha nodded and chewed her lip staring at him. "Um…so goodnight Carlos."

"Goodnight, Samantha." She quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek so softly, that he barely felt her lips, but what he did feel sent shivers down his spine. Samantha jumped out of the jeep quickly and waved before running inside her building. When he was sure she was inside he drove all the way home with a smile on his face.


	7. Whole New Light

**(paumichyy- mark gets it from his brother! Lol, and yeah kendall's nice, putting in a good word for him!)**

**As always, Reviews are especially helpful to me and I do appreciate them!**

* * *

On Saturday morning Samantha needed to get her groceries, and since she didn't have a car, Emily was going to be her chauffeur. Samantha snickered and shook her head walking beside Emily with her cart in the grocery store. Emily walked beside Samantha as though she was dead, she was wearing her large dark sunglasses, her hair was picked up and she walked like a zombie. The poor princess was extremely hung over.

"Yes, it was absolutely worth it." Emily said, answering Samantha's silent question. "That James guy? Fucks like a god. Once you go firefighter you don't go back, I can't now he just destroyed other men for me."

Samantha shook her head and sighed with a tiny smile as she listened to her friend explain her night with James. "Have you ever heard of the phrase too much information, Emily?"

"Yes, I don't believe in it. People are constantly asking questions, there is no such thing as TMI people always want to know. Even if you feel uncomfortable and try to tune me out, I know a part of you wants to hear me." Emily smirked down at her friend who rolled her eyes and shook her head as she pushed her cart forward while grabbing a box of cereal. "Oh come on Sammy, don't tell me you haven't had dirty thoughts about Carlos!"

"Emily stop!" Samantha shushed her turning red.

"AW! You definitely have. What does it for you, that sexy accent or those killer arms? He has a great smile too. If he was a little taller I'd probably be all over that but you're height challenged so that's fine for you." Emily threw her head back and laughed as she walked behind Samantha who was rushing down the aisle trying to get away from her.

"Emily I don't know how you're possibly controlled enough to teach a fourth grade class, they must come out as a raunchy, awful class."

"Nah I'm good to the kids, it's only with you that I choose to be so terrible, just to see you squirm." She laughed and bent down to kiss Samantha on the cheek and gave her a tight squeeze around the shoulders. Samantha shook her head as she grabbed a few boxes of pasta to place in her cart.

"You are so embarrassing Emily."

"Hey, you used to be a fun child, don't you forget it." Emily said pointing a finger at Samantha. "You can't forget your college years no matter what." Samantha looked up at Emily and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't bring that up again."

"Sorry…" Emily muttered, quietly walking with Samantha as she picked up her groceries. The duo was silent as Samantha patrolled the aisles with her shopping cart. When she turned to go into the next aisle she slammed into someone else's cart and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She quickly pulled the cart away and walked in front of it to see who was pushing the cart. She had to look over the cart since the person was so small. "Mark?"

"HI MISS MORGAN!" Little Mark Garcia grinned and bounded over to his teacher hugging her legs. "Sorry I crashed, I was driving the Batmobile." He nodded looking up at her, and Samantha laughed and nodded patting the top of his head.

"Mark Garcia I should—Ohhh hello Miss Morgan!" Mrs Garcia's harsh scolding tone quickly faded away when she saw her son's teacher. "How are you?"

"I'm great Mrs Garcia, what about you?"

"Oh I'm doing well, we're all doing pretty great, right Mark?" She looked down at her son who eagerly nodded.

"You should come to our dinner tonight!" Mark stared up at his teacher with a mischievous glint twinkling in his eyes. "It'll be great, Carlos will be there!" He jumped up and down at mentioning his brother and Samantha found herself blushing and staring between Mark and his mother.

"Oh I don't know…." She started to say, but was cut off by Sylvia.

"Nonsense, we'd love to have you over for dinner Miss Morgan." Sylvia smiled knowingly at her but Samantha didn't know what to say.

"Samantha would _love_ to have dinner at your house tonight Mrs Garcia." Emily grinned placing her hands tightly on her friend's shoulders. "She'll be there!"

"Fantastic." She reached into her bag and wrote down her address on a post it and handed it to her. "Six o'clock is fine. We'll see you tonight!" She smiled tugging Mark's hand and dragging him away with their cart.

"Okay…."She mumbled reading the post it note then turning up to Emily. "Why did you do that!?"

"Duh, obviously the munchkin was inviting you so he could see what you and his brother are like. Clearly Carlos talks about you when he goes to their house! Obviously the mom saw that and totally wants to set you up with Carlos so you're going to go and be your charming little self." Emily pinched her cheeks and Samantha groaned slapping her hands away.

"You're like a…weird raunchy mother you are so embarrassing." Samantha sighed grabbing her cart and walking away. "Come on, I need to buy flour and sugar now."

"Aw you're going to bake for them?"

"No, I'm going to bake** you** into a cake."

* * *

At six on the nose Samantha knocked on the perfectly white door of the Garcia household. She could hear laughter coming from behind the door and smiled upon hearing it. Mark opened the door and grinned looking up at his teacher.

"Hey what did I say about opening the door without me?" She could hear Carlos' voice as he approached the door and froze behind Mark staring at her. "Uh…Samantha?"

"Hey…Carlos." She nodded awkwardly. Mark grinned and stared between the two of them.

"Mom and I invited her for dinner when we were at the supermarket today! Come on!" He opened the door more so she could step in. Carlos shook out of his daze and smiled warmly at her, taking the cupcake tray from her before glaring down at Mark who just grinned and winked at his big brother. "Mark give this to mom in the kitchen and _don't _eat any, got it?"

"Fine fine." He grumbled grabbing the pan and peeking inside. "Ohhh cupcakes." He mumbled to himself running to the kitchen. Carlos helped Samantha out of her trench coat and hung it up on the rack. When she looked back at her he froze seeing her wear a lovely black knit three-quarter sleeve dress and flats.

"Uh…you look beautiful." Carlos smiled, cursing himself for not being a little more dressed up. In his defense though, he thought it was just the usual dinner with his family.

"Thank you Carlos, you look handsome as always." She smiled blushing at him, but her smile fell when she saw the man walking out of the kitchen eating a cupcake. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and turned around to see his dad.

"Oh, dad , this is Mark's teacher—"

"Samantha!?" Officer Anthony Garcia spit out his cupcake and stared at her in shock.

"Officer Garcia! I…uhh.." She looked between Carlos and Anthony nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um...well…Mark and your wife invited me here for dinner." She replied pushing her hair behind her ears, both of them forgetting Carlos standing in the room between them.

"Oh…right okay." He nodded and awkwardly bent down to pick up the cupcake remnants from the floor. "How uh….how have you been doing?"

"I've been doing okay."

"Good." They nodded at each other and then stared at Carlos who had cleared his throat loudly. "Well I'm going to go…watch TV."

"I'll see if Mrs Garcia would like some help in the kitchen." She mumbled quietly before running to the kitchen to see if she needed help. Carlos stared with furrowed eyebrows between the two of them before running over to his dad and sitting beside him.

"Okay the hell was that awkward mess about? Don't tell me you cheated on mom with her because—"

"Shut it." Anthony whispered harshly shoving half of his cupcake into Carlos' mouth. "I never cheated on your mom, don't even think that way."

"Then why were you two so awkward?" Carlos questioned, chomping down on the delicious cupcake.

"I had a case maybe….two or three years ago and Samantha was involved." Anthony answered staring at the television. Carlos sat there patiently waiting for more information but Anthony said no more.

"That's it? That's all you'll tell me?"

"Yes."

"Why!?"

"That's her business now who she shares that with Carlos." Anthony turned to the side. "You like her don't you?" Carlos quickly nodded. "Right, well if things go well I'm sure she'll tell you, but for now that's not my business to say."

"Dad you've got to be kidding me. Come on I don't want to ….slip a word and make her…freak out or something." Carlos smirked a tiny bit, he knew how to work his dad if he wanted information. Anthony sighed and looked at the kitchen to see what the women were doing. He could see Samantha talking to Mark who sat on the counter top watching her chop onions.

"I can't. It's not my place." Anthony patted Carlos on the back and walked away from him and went to the kitchen. Carlos sat there staring at the TV completely confused.

What could Samantha Morgan possibly be involved with that involved the police? Was she a secret drug dealer? Smuggling through the school system? Maybe she was a bank robber ,or she threatened to kill a man.

Suddenly Samantha Morgan didn't seem so innocent to Carlos, and he was staring at her in a whole new light, wondering what was in her past.


	8. Plain Jane

**(paumichyy- I'm curious too!**

**SHY- you're not the only one that wants to know! Lol**

**BigTimeRusher422- I'm glad you're happy! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Annabellex2- yes she does, I wonder what it is….**

**Fireworkfield- ohhh you caught that! Good catch =D**

**Carlos'sCupcakes- Little Miss Samantha could be a terrible serial killer =O)**

**Alright ladies and germs, I think Sugar Coated is going to have to be a James story since I only have one for him and quite frankly I'm stuck. But you know… not Big Time Rush.. James like…Maslow…and Schmidt, Henderson, and Pena so...their usual selves. IDK Why James is so hard to write for me lmao. Ahhh…so, a baker story that's hurt/comfort with James. How does that sound?...FUCK I'm still unsure of the pairing lmao. WHO DO YOU PAIR A BAKER WITH!?**

**P.S. I read in a magazine today (some v-day bullshit super teen magazine, I was bored at target), that Logan said he cries a lot…**

**P.P.S Oh…don't judge me for college names…I just picked shit off of the top of my head.**

* * *

Samantha was enjoying dinner with the Garcia's when Sylvia decided she had to make the dinner awkward.

"So Samantha, are you seeing anyone?" She asked innocently as she spooned rice into her mouth. Samantha turned red and her jaw dropped a little bit. She nervously glanced at Carlos who turned red and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ma!"

"What? It's an innocent question." Sylvia smiled and stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Uh….no…?"

"Excellent! Neither is Carlos, you know—"

"Sylvia, deja la…" Anthony said as he ate his food, telling his wife to leave her alone.

"Pero—"

"No." He shook his head at her and Sylvia rolled her eyes. She glanced at Carlos and shot him a wink, and this only made him turn red. They continued their dinner, and everyone listened as Mark explained how he was trying to impress a girl in school, which Samantha just shook her head and laughed along to. After dinner they enjoyed their dessert of milk and cupcakes before settling in the living room to watch TV. Well, Anthony and Mark went to watch TV. Carlos helped his mom and Samantha with the dishes.

"So Samantha how are you getting home?" Sylvia asked as she packed the leftovers into a Tupperware.

"Oh I'm just going to walk." Samantha answered, washing a plate before giving it to Carlos to dry.

"Oh no you're not! That's terrible, Carlos will drive you home when he leaves. Isn't that right Carlos?"

"Yes mom." Carlos chuckled nodding his head.

"Good." She kissed his forehead before putting the leftovers in the refrigerator and walking to the living room. Samantha and Carlos stood side by side quietly washing and drying the dishes, until Carlos found himself finally able to speak.

"I'm sorry about my mom she's kind of…. Pushy and embarrassing. Sorry if she forced you to come to dinner too." Carlos apologized, drying off the last dish.

"Oh don't worry about it Carlos. I had a very nice time, your family's great, and she wasn't pushy or embarrassing at all." She chuckled quietly to herself. "Well, she was a little bit embarrassing at the table, but that's quite mild compared to Emily." Carlos chuckled and nodded and watched as she bit her bottom lip as she dried her hands.

"Well I usually stick around and watch TV for a bit before I head back, we can go now if you want."

"Oh no, I'll leave when you leave I don't want to make you go home early." She said quickly and Carlos nodded.

"Well then…let's go watch some TV." She followed him to the living room to see that his mom took up an arm chair, while Anthony took another, and Mark sat all the way at the end of the sofa. He tilted his head towards his mother who just shrugged with a knowing smile as she sipped her coffee and focused her attention on the TV. The two sat down on the sofa side by side and watched cartoons with Mark and the rest of the family. At some point Carlos noticed his parents lock eyes before excusing themselves to go to the kitchen. He looked at the table and noticed his brother's empty glass and picked it up. "You want more chocolate milk?"

"Nope! I want soda." Carlos chuckled and nodded then glanced at Samantha.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you." Carlos nodded and walked to the kitchen. He leaned against the wall tilting his head towards to the doorway to listen to his parents speak.

"That's her? Oh I didn't know… I just thought she was Mark's teacher!" Sylvia said quietly as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

"It was a couple of years ago when she was in college…" Anthony shook his head leaning against the counter. "I thought she would have packed up and left the state after that case was done with. It was brutal… he might be getting parole soon, if that happens I'll have to tell her." He shook his head and Carlos stood there wondering who the hell this guy was and what happened.

"I'm sure that won't happen." Sylvia stirred her cup of coffee. "I remember you coming home after that case." She sighed and shook her head. "I hope there isn't a repeat."

"There won't be." Anthony shook his head and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Come on let's go back, we can't be rude."

"Oh but I want Carlos to talk to Samantha!"

"I'm sure he can do that on his own time, he's not a baby you know."

"Well he's _my_ baby, and I want my boy to settle with a nice young woman who has her stuff together, and from what I've heard she could use a nice young man to settle with." She tossed the spoon in the sink and started walking out of the kitchen with Anthony. Carlos quickly scrambled away and hid before going into the kitchen so that they wouldn't see him.

_What the hell are they talking about? What was a brutal case? WHY DON'T THEY SPEAK MORE THEY ARE GOSSIP QUEENS I NEED TO KNOW MORE! Ugh this is so frustrating. Did she witness a murder or something? OH maybe she was in witness protection? Or…she was kidnapped and held hostage but was saved by Superman—okay no, now that's just me thinking about Lois Lane. Sigh._

Carlos slipped into the kitchen and poured his brother a glass of soda before walking back out into the living room. He set it down on the table and Mark happily jumped up to grab it.

"Yay! Gosh you took forever." He chuckled sipping the soda. Carlos shook his head and glanced at his parents who were staring at him as though they knew he was listening in on them. Not wanting to be called out on listening to them he turned to Samantha.

"Hey are you ready to go? I'll take you home now."

"Oh sure yes." Samantha nodded and stood up. "Thank you for dinner Mr and Mrs Garcia, it was fantastic."

"Oh it was lovely having you." Sylvia smiled and hugged her, shooting a sideways glance to Carlos before pulling away. Samantha and Anthony nodded to each other before she turned her focus to Mark who gave her a hug. "See you Monday Miss Morgan!" He yelled as she walked away from the living room. Carlos helped her slip into her trench before walking to his jeep and helping her in. On the drive back to her apartment he turned on the radio, and once again that familiar song filled the car.

_If you like me, then say you like me._

Carlos coughed and quickly turned off the stereo and glanced at Samantha sideways, she hadn't seemed to notice the song lyrics. He turned his eyes back to the road before glancing at Samantha. "So uh…Samantha where'd you go to college?" He watched as she cringed for a moment before answering.

"I went to the college a couple of miles away, Macalester." She answered quietly staring down at her fingertips.

_Okay, I'm getting somewhere…_

"Yeah? That's a good school, the guys and I went to Minnesota State. Pretty fun…_crazy_ times we had the best times the four of us." Carlos chuckled and glanced at Samantha once more and noticed she wasn't smiling one bit. "Do you have any crazy college stories?"

"No."

"Ah…come on don't tell me you didn't do one wild thing in college?" He snuck another glance at her and smiled, hoping she would lighten up and offer a smile back but she didn't.

"No I wasn't crazy in college."

"Not even a _little_ bit of adventure?" Carlos pressed but Samantha wasn't budging.

"No Carlos, no adventure, just a plane Jane all through life." She replied bitterly and Carlos nodded, deciding he'd rather leave that topic alone. He dropped her off at her apartment and Samantha said her thanks and goodnight before climbing out and walking into the building. Not even a kiss on the cheek like he had received the night before.

* * *

On Sunday the guys were all gathered at Kendall's house to watch the football game. Kendall had just set down the boxes of pizza on the coffee table and cracked open a beer when Carlos found it appropriate to talk about the snooping he had done the day before.

"So….yesterday my little brother invited his teacher over for dinner." Carlos started, this made James smirk.

"Really? Mark's learning from me…smart choice." Carlos rolled his eyes and hit James in the chest before he continued.

"Mom made it totally awkward and started asking if she was single, then was saying I was single too."

"Wow your mom's a matchmaker huh?" Logan added and Carlos groaned rolling his eyes.

"Can I finish my god damn story!?"

"Go ahead Los…" Kendall muttered sipping his beer. Carlos sighed and nodded, then took a sip of beer before continuing.

"_Anyway_¸ when she first came in her and my dad shared a super awkward … little chat and I asked my dad about it. He told me he was involved in a case of hers like…three years ago or something. Then he wouldn't tell me anything else so I…listened in on his little talk with my mom. Apparently she was in college when something…brutal happened. Dad said he was surprised she didn't pack up and leave the state, oh and this guy might get parole." Carlos sighed and took a long sip of beer. "I asked if she partied in college or did anything crazy. She got really quiet and wasn't smiling or anything, said she didn't do anything….I don't know man she's hiding something….I want to know what it is."

"Dude…even I know you don't press information like that when you're just seeing the girl. You wait till you're exclusive to start nagging for information." James answered grabbing a slice.

"Oh so wait till after I'm dating a possible murderer to start asking about her past?" Carlos quickly retorted.

"You could always you know…find out from someone else." Logan shrugged.

"Who could he find this out from though?" Kendall glanced at Logan curiously.

"Well….." James smiled deviously as he bit into his pizza. "I did happen to sleep with her best friend. Really awesome you guys. Nimble little minx—"

"Okay James. Thanks." Carlos rolled his eyes. "So what, I just…ask her best friend who I didn't really speak to, to tell me the deal with Samantha?"

"Yes." The three of them answered.


	9. Orgy

**(SHY- sorry for making you wait! I hope this answers your questions!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- My stories are addicting? Oh why thank you –bows- That's so flattering! Especially from you! You write amazing stories. Oh yes, well I was watching Ghostbusters and Venkman says 'nimble little minx isn't she?' so..I just had to do it lmao. Ahhh Carlos protecting his woman, what a sexy thought..)**

* * *

After deciding that they would question Emily about Samantha, James decided to lure her there.

He of course, lured her with the promise of sex, beer, and pizza, which was good enough for her. When she arrived at Kendall's house and James opened the door allowing her to see all four of them she raised an eyebrow.

"Two guys maybe, but I've never done it with four guys before. So you know, if I'm not a top notch performer you'll have to give me a break." She said staring at the four of them. Kendall and Carlos made faces and stared at each other shaking their heads while Logan stared at the floor with a sigh and James just laughed, giving her a hug. He walked her over to the sofa and let her sit down in his seat as he took a spare chair. "Seriously how does this go like all four at once or we take turns or—"

"No we're not doing that." James laughed loudly.

"…Really?" She questioned, with the faint hint of disappointment in her voice. James nodded and she frowned. "Hey I was promised sex, beer, and pizza. I see two of the three things here." She tilted her head at James who sighed.

"You'll get the sex later if we like what you have to say, but Carlos has a question." He told her, so Emily turned to the side to stare at Carlos to find out what he wanted. Carlos nodded and put down his pizza, smoothing his pants down and glancing at Emily.

"Uh so…what happened with Samantha in college that my dad knows her and some guy that might be getting parole?" Her eyes shot open and her jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute, your dad is Officer Garcia?" Carlos nodded. "Shit small world." Emily mumbled, she took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't know if I should be telling you this, Samantha might cook me into a pie, feed me to all of you, then kill you all."

"Wow, that's a nice image to have huh Carlos?" Logan snickered under his breath which made Carlos roll his eyes.

"Please? I asked her about college and well…she got really closed off and quiet."

"Well why would you do that? You're not dating yet you can't press her for information like that." Emily said shaking her head.

"See? I told you so Los." James said drinking his beer. Again Carlos rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I'd really appreciate it if we could stop with the comments and _someone_ could say something helpful to me!" He groaned and Emily puckered her lips before tossing her bag aside and sitting Indian style on the sofa.

"Fine, I'll spill, but no one mentions this to her got it? She _hates_ talking about it. She refuses to think about college. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Carlos nodded.

"Okay…" Emily sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, I went to college with her obviously, so did this guy Dak. Anyways… in school Samantha wasn't always this shy extremely reserved girl. She was the girl that would go back to her dorm, do all her work as quickly as possible so she could go out and have a good time. We'd go party hard, or make a slip and slide out of the hallway it was great, she was so much fun." Emily chuckled at the good memories she had of her friend. "Oh man…one time she got dared to ride a mini-bike into a pool and she did it. I couldn't believe it." Emily shook her head. "Anyway, we were the three musketeers, her and Dak started dating. He had that whole frosted tips bullshit going on, I don't like that I didn't want to date a boy-band freak from N'SYNC." Emily chuckled and James snickered at the comment.

"Okay…"Carlos nodded so she could continue. He glanced around quickly and noticed all of the guys were listening intently.

"Right so uh… at first everything was cool. He was a nice guy with her, took her out to dinner, opened doors for her, made her check in when she'd get back to the dorm to make sure she was alright. Then she had to tell him when she woke up, went to class, left class, went to hang out with me. He had her check in for every little thing and like a dumb naïve little girl she was, she did it! I told her not to and that was creepy behavior but she just kept feeding into it. Then he started to get a lot more possessive of her. The partying stopped and he started to…practically not let her out of his sight. One day she came back to the dorm and she had a handprint on her face….it was bad but she told me it wasn't him, it was some drunk and that Dak beat him up for her. Fine, she seemed convinced and stupid me believed her." Emily shook her head as though it was all her fault. "Then I noticed she was wearing longer sleeves… showing less skin, almost never wearing a t shirt. This went on for months and when I called her out on it her excuse was that it was winter or it was too cold out… she had me there, but I called police anyway. That's where your dad came in, he told me there was nothing he could do, there wasn't evidence except for my hunch and Samantha wasn't complaining about it. Next day I got back into the room….there was a bloody mess on the floor that I barely recognized, and there was Dak kicking the crap out of her. Have you ever seen a man beat a woman like that? It's disgusting and horrifying…" Emily cringed shaking her head at the memory. "Called the cops, knocked Dak out by smacking a lamp on his head…tried to help Sammy until those paramedics came."

"How bad was it?" Carlos questioned quietly.

"I don't even know if I can remember all of those injuries… Broken nose, cuts on her face, almost needed to have her jaw wired shut. Black eye, three fractured ribs, broken collarbone, almost broke her back. He…. Destroyed her. After that Samantha went from this fun loving adventurous girl to this secluded…quiet thing. I mean…she was in the hospital for a long time. I would go and bring her comic books, I think that was my own fault. Maybe if I brought her party movies she'd stay the same. Anyways…after that she started to just delve into this fantasy world of heroes and that bullshit and someone saving her. Anyway, your dad arrested the guy and helped her to be able to talk about it and testify in court. He's supposed to get eight years, it's been four, not three, I remember the date… anyways, if he gets parole Samantha's just going to flip." Emily sighed and shook her head. "So that's the story of Samantha Morgan."

"Who does that to a girl?!" Kendall spat in disgust.

"A fucking moron that's who." Logan muttered in response.

"I would have kicked his ass." James muttered shaking his head.

"I feel like shit for questioning her now. "Carlos sighed shaking his head and staring down. "I didn't know it was like that."

"You had no idea of knowing don't feel bad." Emily said patting his shoulder. "Just be nice, and show her that you're nice okay? I haven't seen her get so flustered about a guy in a long time. She could use a nice guy like you. Don't disappoint her, got it? Because I will crack a lamp over your head, stuff you in the trunk of my car and drive the car into the lake. I'll be able to get out of that car, Mythbusters taught me how, but you'll be fucked in that trunk." Carlos nodded at her with wide eyes, surprised he was hearing such a threat from her.

"Great!" She smiled and cracked open a bottle of beer and took a long sip before grabbing a slice. "Alright I have my beer and pizza, after this game I expect my sex from either one of you or all of you, and nobody better pussy out." She glanced at James and smirked before biting the slice and looking at the TV screen.

"Dear god. This is James with a vagina…" Logan muttered in shock staring at her.

* * *

At work on Monday Carlos watched as Samantha walked into the comic book store and gave a small wave. She went through her usual routine of picking out her comics, magazine, and doing a once over of the entire store. When she dropped the comics on the counter Carlos rang them up quietly before pursing his lips and glancing at her. He thought about all that Emily had told her, and how he felt a little bit guilty for questioning her to so desperately find out information.

"Hey…Sammy?" Samantha looked up and tilted her head staring at him. "Look I'm sorry…Saturday night while I was dropping you off for making you feel uncomfortable, that wasn't my intention."

"That's fine, I over-reacted." She nodded, Carlos nodded too but he knew she was completely lying about that. She had every right to feel uncomfortable as she did.

"Yeah well….how about I'd take you out for dinner…maybe? We can go out tonight or. ..out some time this week. Just um, you and I…grabbing dinner." Carlos asked her out on a date as he slid her comics into a brown paper bag and handed her the change. Samantha stared at him, chewing her lip before nodding.

"Yeah I'd like that… we can do dinner tonight, I'm free."

"Great…how about um, I pick you up at seven?" Again she nodded and Carlos smiled. "Great….oh here's my number just in case." He turned over her receipt and wrote his cell down for her. "I'll uh, pick you up tonight."

"Yeah…see you Carlos." She smiled softly and took her bag and receipt before leaving. Carlos waved at her and watched her leave the store, making a right as she always did when she left.


	10. Genuine

**(GlambertLovesBTR- oh yes they're all perfect, gotta love them!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- I'm so down for Carlos being the hero! Oh yes Emily doesn't care what flies out of her mouth, IDK how she's a teacher lmao.**

**Paumichyy- yeah dak was a complete monster**

**Annabellex2- most likely! Carlos is too nice to be anything but)**

**Sorry I haven't really been writing today, I got to 500 words and just blanked out. I guess my brain just isn't with me**

* * *

That evening after looking down the list of names next to the buzzers, Carlos rang the bell to get into the apartment building. After jogging up the flight of steps he arrived at 2C and straightened out his clothes. He had worn black pants, a navy button down, and a black blazer. Once he made sure the bouquet of flowers looked as amazing as it had at the flower shop, he cleared his throat, straightened up his back and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door was pulled open to reveal Samantha wearing a black and white color block dress, tights, black ankle boots, and her hair swept into an adorable side ponytail. Carlos swallowed staring at her, she looked beautiful, plus the deep red lipstick just completely finished the look.

"Wow…" He shifted nervously and handed her the bouquet. "You look beautiful Samantha." She chewed her lip and smiled, her cheeks turning red as she took the flowers from him.

"Thank you Carlos, you're very handsome, and sweet." She smiled glancing down at the flowers before opening the door for him more. "Come in, I just have to get my purse and coat." Carlos nodded walking into the apartment and closing it behind him. The apartment was warm and inviting, he could smell the vanilla from the burning candle as he sat down in the living room. He glanced around and saw she had a large flat screen, and in the entertainment unit underneath the television were tons of DVD's of superhero movies, or science fiction films. He smiled a bit and took a moment to stare at the dark blue walls. They had movie posters adorning the walls…oddly enough, it reminded him of his room.

After grabbing her purse and jacket she walked over to the living room to see Carlos staring up at an old _Batman Forever_ movie poster. "Movie was terrible." She said, which caused Carlos to jump and turn around. "But Jim Carrey was cool, so I had to get it."

"Yeah I was going to say Val Kilmer sucked." Carlos chuckled walking away from the poster and heading out the door with her.

"Oh god…he was awful." She nodded in agreement. "That…movie itself just angers me, but it is a guilty pleasure. Plus he saves the sidekick _and_ the girl."

"That he does." Carlos nodded in agreement and helped her into the jeep before driving. "So I hope you like Italian….?"

"I love Italian." Samantha nodded. "My family's Irish but my dad was a quarter Italian…so for some reason we ate more pasta than we did potatoes or pork." Samantha shrugged and shook her head. "My family's a confused bunch." Carlos laughed at this and shook his head as he made a turn.

"Ah don't worry about it, have you seen my family? My brother thinks he's a new superhero every day." Carlos glanced at her and saw her smile. He smiled to himself, happy that she was smiling rather than Saturday's awful grim look.

At the restaurant the two were enjoying their pasta dinners and light conversation when Carlos decided to try to get her to open up again, but in a different way.

"So Samantha, did you always want to be a teacher?" He asked glancing up at her and seeing she had a noodle hanging out of her mouth that she was trying to regain control of. He chuckled as she blushed and quickly slurped it up before wiping her mouth.

"Oh um…well yeah. Well, when I was younger I had a stupid idea of being famous by being a cool…sports person? I wanted to be a daredevil, go to the X-games for skateboarding and be this cool skater chick. But uh…I changed my mind, I decided that teaching cute little kids was better, a safer idea. Besides skateboarding was just a hobby." She shrugged and sipped her wine.

_Safer idea huh? I guess Dak really destroyed…. Everything about her._

"Oh wow looks like you were a little daredevil before huh?" He chuckled and smiled at her to which she smiled a little bit and nodded. "What made you change your mind though? I could see you shooting up a ramp at a ridiculously dangerous speed."

"Things just change." She answered, twirling her fork around the linguine. "First of all I wasn't even that good," she laughed. "Second um….it wasn't practical, and I like teaching kids, they're so sweet and innocent, I like my job now."

"Well at least you enjoy your job, that's what counts." Carlos nodded along. _Well, she'll never admit it to me, at least I got Emily to tell me. _

"Yeah….so why a comic book store?" She tilted her head to the side. "What made you want to do that?"

"Ah, well I'm a big kid." Carlos chuckled setting his fork down. "I've always loved superheroes and the ideas behind them, the messages they send. The fact that you can pick up a comic and all of your troubles from the real world can be gone for ten or fifteen minutes as you read about Superman saving Lois Lane or Spiderman and Mary Jane. A lot of people look at comic books with disgust but they don't see that they can actually…you know really help people with their situations, giving them time to get away from what bothers them, giving them hope." As Carlos spoke the truth about how he felt in regards to comic books, he didn't even realize how his words were hitting Samantha who could deeply relate to what he was saying. "So when I got older, my dad was pushing me to be a cop. With that I could save people yeah…but I didn't want to be a cop. I realized there was no comic book store in town at all, and that's terrible! So you know, I started the comic book store with Logan and I absolutely love it." Carlos nodded and sipped his wine, Samantha smiled a bit at him, thinking to herself that Carlos had such a heart of gold.

"But you know if I get struck by lightning, bit by a spider, or fall into radioactive waste I will put on spandex and a cape in a heartbeat and save the world." Carlos laughed which made Samantha throw her head back and laugh.

"A very noble cause I'm sure!" They smiled at each other and shared a dessert of tiramisu before leaving the restaurant and taking a walk. As they were walking Carlos took a deep breath and gently slipped her hand into his own. He glanced over to see her reaction and saw her smiling and looking at the ground, so he knew he was okay. Then he noticed her start to chew on her lip and he could tell she was thinking about something, what it was she had no idea.

"I agree with you when you say comic books are an escape you know, and that they help people." She told him quietly, glancing over at him.

"Really? Would that be why you read them…?" He asked cautiously. _Shit on a stick I hope that doesn't offend her._ He found himself surprised with her answer.

"Yeah I um, went through a bad time during college so uh….comic books helped a lot." She nodded and glanced at him again, she felt like she could trust Carlos. There didn't seem to be anything shifty or wrong about him, he just seemed like a sweet, genuine guy. "Had a crappy boyfriend, you know how that goes—well no …you wouldn't because you're not gay uh….do you know what I mean?" She sighed and heard Carlos chuckle.

"Yeah I know what you mean don't worry, we've all been there." He answered with a nod and a reassuring smile. _Well, we haven't all been beaten to near death but I get what she's saying_. Carlos was surprised she actually felt safe enough to share these tiny, vague details with him, but it did make him feel good. "Now I know it's a school night, but I'm really enjoying this so should I take you home or would you like to continue the evening?"

"Umm…" She chewed on the lip thinking about her options. "Let's continue, I'm having a great time." Carlos nodded and smiled walking her to the jeep. The two of them took a ride to the movie theaters where they watched a hilarious Judd Apatow movie. After the movie however, it was getting late and Samantha had school in the morning. So Carlos drove her home and walked her upstairs to her apartment. "Thank you Carlos, I had a great time with you… you're very sweet and charming." She smiled staring at him and Carlos grinned.

"Hey I had a great date too, I think you're awesome." He shuffled nervously trying not to forget the lines he was rehearsing in his head, but of course he completely forgot tem. "Uhh… okay well how about we …do this again sometime? I'd like to go on another date with you." _Phew, no awkward silence there._

"I'd like that." She nodded. "So um….goodnight Carlos, thanks for a good night."

"Thanks for…going with me!" He laughed nervously then cleared his throat. He leaned down and quickly gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Goodnight Samantha." She bit her lip and smiled staring at him.

"Goodnight Carlos." She turned the key in the lock and walked inside her apartment, waving her fingers at him before shutting the door and locking it. Carlos sighed happily to himself, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the stairs with a satisfied smile.


	11. Terrible News

**(Carlos'sCupcake- Aw, well you have no idea how good it makes me feel that you like my writing/writing abilities. It really does make me feel so much better and more confident about my work. I'm glad you like these two! This appeals to the hopeless romantic in myself as well, especially since I'm a bit of a comic dork.**

**Rena. Robacki- really? SWEET I'm glad you like it!**

**Roseamber123- Oh that's right, she has boobs too, I can't believe I forgot that lmao. Well I do thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy it!)**

* * *

Samantha sat at her desk watching her class with a huge smile on her face. They were in the first week of December now, and the kids were all in the holiday cheer. For the last hour of the school day the kids were going to make their own ornaments to decorate the classroom with. Samantha loved the holidays, she felt that they were just a warm, cozy time, well maybe not _literally_ warm, but you get what I mean. After she finished unraveling the Christmas lights she had purchased, she walked away from the desk and stood up on the radiator to drape the lights around the walls of the classrooms.

The last two months have been rather nice for Samantha. After a string of steady dates, Carlos had asked her to be her girlfriend, which she of course said yes to. It was the cutest thing, they were hanging out at the comic book store late one night. They had planned on going out to see a movie but Carlos brought her in to the store to check out a new shipment of comics he thought she'd like. They ended up reading comics next to each other for an hour before they realized they had missed their movie. It was then that after they laughed Carlos turned to her and asked if she would be his girlfriend, and she answered with an adorable smile and an eager nod.

As for James and Emily… well everyone liked to say that they were official, but the two of them refused to acknowledge that. However for the last two months they've been fucking each other nonstop…. But that's all they've been doing. Yeah they'll hang out and grab a beer but mostly they're just having sex, only with each other. James hasn't been chasing any whores, and Emily hasn't been adding anymore notches to her bedpost. Their friends like to tease them and say they're both in a committed relationship, but both of them deny it time and time again.

They're so dating…

Anyway, Samantha finished stringing up the lights and checked up on her students. When they were all done decorating she put a piece of tape on each work of art and let the kids run around to plant them around the classroom. She smiled staring at their work, then told the kids to pack up and get ready. After she pulled on her winter coat, scarf, hat, gloves, and when the last bell of the day rang out she escorted her kids out of the building and waited until their parents came. Mark was the last one to get picked up, and this time it was by a uniformed Officer Garcia.

"OH DAD'S HERE IN UNIFORM I GET TO RIDE IN THE AWESOME CAR!" Mark yelled running over to his dad and jumping on him. Anthony chuckled and hugged his son, motioning over to the car for him to get in. Mark nodded and waved goodbye to his teacher before running into the car. Anthony smiled down at Samantha. "How are you doing Samantha?"

"I'm doing …pretty well actually." She smiled and hugged herself. "How are you? Don't worry Mark hasn't tried to jump out the window again." Anthony laughed shaking his head.

"Good to know! I'm fine , I actually need to speak to you about something."

"What is it?" She tilted her head to the side waiting for the officer to explain himself.

"Well Dak has just been put on parole for two years." Anthony watched as Samantha's face fell and her skin turned ghost pale. "Yeah the board approved it. I need to know if you feel safe, if you want to request security for the first couple of days, if you feel like your life is in danger, that he'll come after you." Samantha nodded slowly, trying to process the fact that her ex-boyfriend, someone who nearly killed her was being released _early_. Did the board not look at the pictures of her severely beaten body, or the amount of time she spent in the hospital?

"N-no… it's fine it's been…it's been a few years it's okay I don't need anything extra." She shook her head looking down at her feet.

"Are you sure Samantha?" He asked quietly and she quickly nodded.

"Y-yeah… I can't be afraid…it's been years what's the…what's the likelihood of him doing something to me or coming after me?" She looked up at the Officer who nodded with her in agreement.

"Rare, very rarely do offenders such as himself go back to the people they hurt… So you're absolutely positive?"

"Yes, thanks Officer Garcia."

"It's my job. Take care okay? Do you need a lift somewhere?" She shook her head and he nodded. "Alright, well don't hesitate to call if anything bothers you understand?" Again she nodded. "Okay, have a nice night Samantha."

"You too." She nodded and waved to him as he went to the squad car. Samantha turned around and went to the parking lot where Emily was waiting in the car. Samantha hurried in and sighed as Emily started to drive.

"Comic book store or home?" Emily questioned.

"Store…I have to talk to Carlos." Before Emily questioned what the topic was about Samantha already spoke. "Dak is on parole, Mark's dad came and told me."

"HOLY SHIT." Emily stomped on the breaks when they reached a stop sign, the two of them nearly banged their heads on the dashboard. She shook her head and continued to drive. "How the fuck did they let _him_ get on parole? Did they not see what he did to you!?"

"I guess not." Samantha sighed glancing out the window. At least Carlos already knew that she had trouble with an abusive boyfriend. She had found out that Emily told them when Emily let it slip when she was explaining how she thought she was going to have an orgy with the guys.

Class act that girl is huh?

"Do you feel okay about that? Do you need to crash with me for a while?" Emily asked glancing at her. Samantha shook her head.

"No…Dak doesn't know where I live, it's not likely that he would specifically come find me to beat me anyway, we're done with and we have been for a couple of years. So I'll be fine, thank you though Emily." Samantha smiled a bit at her friend who nodded and smiled back at her. Emily pulled up in front of the comic book store and glanced at Samantha.

"Alright, have fun with your Papi." Emily laughed and Samantha turned red shaking her head.

"Please don't ever say that again."

"No promises." She smirked and Samantha sighed.

"Thanks for the ride." She left the car and walked into the store to see Logan at the register leaning on his elbows. He smiled and waved to her then quietly pointed to the very back of the store where Carlos was restocking some shelves. She nodded and walked over to the back, yanking her hat off as she did so. As he reached up to place a stack on the shelf she tickled his ribs and Carlos nearly dropped everything. He put the comics down and turned around, a huge smile appearing on his face as he realized Samantha was there. He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly before giving her a tight hug.

"Well if it isn't my favorite teacher? How are you Sammy?" Carlos smiled taking her hands into his and leaning back on the table. Samantha shrugged and smiled a bit before frowning.

"Can we talk somewhere?"

"Yeah come on." Carlos' smile fell and he was now completely worried. He waved to Logan, signaling he'd be in the back and Logan nodded waving him away. Carlos pulled her to the back into his office and shut the door behind him. He pulled out a chair for her and made her sit as he sat on his desk looking down at her. "What's the matter Samantha?"

"Your dad came to pick up Mark and uh…" She sighed tugging her scarf off. "He told me Dak's been released on parole. I don't know I mean…there's nothing…. Really to do about it, he said I could have protection or something for a couple of weeks if I felt like I was in immediate danger or uncomfortable but I told him that was fine. It's highly unlikely he would find me or want anything to do with me anyways. I just… thought I'd tell you." Samantha chewed her lip when she was done speaking and sighed pulling off her scarf and unzipping her jacket. Carlos nodded with his arms crossed over his chest, still gazing down at her.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Terrible! He could have killed me and they let him out early. It just bothers me." She sighed shaking her head and looking down at the floor. Carlos got off the desk and knelt in front of her, holding her hands.

"Hey it's okay, don't let this bother you, he's just going to go live his own miserable disgusting life, while you continue to live your great life. You two won't cross paths, nothing will happen. Just don't let him being let out bother you or ruin your life or else he's still winning…okay? Besides if anything Superman is here to save you." Carlos smiled and winked at her when Samantha looked up. She smiled, chewing her lip which drove Carlos absolutely crazy. He cupped her face and kissed her for a good while before pulling away. "Feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah, thank you Carlos." The two stood up and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, inhaling his intoxicating cologne.

"Of course Samantha, you know you can always come to me." He kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Hm, well I do have tests to grade…"

"Well, how about I come over tonight after I close? I'll bring a late dinner for the two of us that we can have before it's your bed time." He laughed when he said bed time and Samantha laughed and nodded.

"I'd like that Carlos."

So after she stayed to chat for a few minutes with Logan, Samantha gathered her things and went home to grade the kid's papers and a couple of homeworks. She was sitting comfortably when the doorbell rang, and when she opened the door Carlos stood there with a bag of Chinese food. She smiled and kissed his cheek and let him in. Carlos put the food on the table while she poured drinks for the two of them. Samantha and Carlos sat side by side eating Chinese food and laughing together while in the back of their minds both of them were silently praying nothing would go wrong.


	12. Encounter

**(Guest- AW I'm glad you like it! **

**Carlos'sCupcake- Lol I adore Carlos he's the little sugar pie. I ADORE comic books…I used to have such a collection…I have to restart. I'm a total superhero groupie though. I just got a Batman wallet, I'm so happy lmao.**

**Roseamber123- LMAO hooked like a hanger, well said!)**

* * *

That following Thursday afternoon there was a snowstorm that hit Minnesota. So when everyone woke up on Friday morning they were happy to see that school was closed. This meant a lovely three day weekend for everyone….well for Emily, Samantha, and Mark. Everyone else still had jobs they needed to go to…Well…except for Carlos and Logan, who decided to keep the store closed.

So James and Kendall were pretty much the only ones that were screwed over into going to work in several feet of snow.

Saturday however, James and Kendall were off for the day and Carlos and Logan decided to keep the store closed for _one_ more day, they wanted to enjoy the snow with their friends. This of course meant that it was Carlos' job to take Mark out to enjoy the snow, so he decided to invite Samantha, which led to James inviting his not-girlfriend Emily. At first Samantha didn't want to go out into the snow. Since the guys were taking Mark sledding, she didn't want to go because she figured she would…..well that she would fall off the sled and break her neck. After a phone call from Emily telling her to stop being such a pussy, and a promise from Carlos that he wouldn't let her get hurt, she finally caved in. So Carlos picked her up early Saturday morning in his jeep with Logan and Mark already inside.

"Hi Miss Morgan!" Mark waved to her as she climbed into the front seat.

"Hi Mark, you can call me Samantha when we're not in school okay?"

"Okay Miss Morgan." Mark nodded while Logan and Carlos just laughed. "We're going to go sledding!"

"I know! Are the rest of them going to fit in here?" She asked Carlos who shook his head.

"Nah, James has a truck too so he's going to pick up Kendall and Emily. Poor Kendall having to deal with those two." Logan jumped in with a laugh. Ah yes, Kendall Knight would be traumatized in the back seat of the truck by listening to James and Emily talk dirty to one another. Life is hard when you're friends with them. When they arrived at the park they met up with the other three and grabbed their sleds. Emily and Samantha did not have sleds, so they were just going to use the guy's sleds.

Mark of course was having the time of his life. When James was about to go down Mark jumped on his back and sent them flying down the hill. Logan shrugged and had a running start before jumping on his sled on his stomach to go down the steep hill. Emily took the sled Mark didn't use and went spinning down the hill along with Kendall on his sled. Samantha glanced at Carlos who was sitting down ready to go and shook her head.

"Oh come on!"

"No we could snap our necks and die."

"Babe." Carlos huffed looking between her and his happy friends at the bottom of the hill. "Do you really think I'd let you snap your neck or get hurt?" She chewed her lip and shook her head. "So come on then….I'll be with you the whole time. You rode a mini-bike into a pool, you'll be fine." Carlos patted the space between his legs and Samantha sighed, sitting down on the sled. Carlos wrapped his arms and legs around her. "See? I've got you."

"_ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK HER ON THAT SLED?!" _Emily yelled.

"_WHAT DOES FUCK MEAN?!" _Mark shouted right after. Carlos groaned and Samantha sighed shaking her head. Carlos pushed off and the sled went speeding down the hill. They zoomed past their friends until it came to a steady stop.

"Now look at that? Was that dangerous?" Carlos smiled holding her chin so she could look at him.

"…Noooo no danger Carlos…" She mumbled quietly in defeat. He smiled and kissed her rosy cheeks before standing up.

"Good, then let's do that all over again." So for a few hours that day the gang was sledding and rolling around in the snow. Mark of course kept asking what fuck meant, so Carlos told him never to repeat that word again and that he'd tell him when he was older. This was followed by a twenty-dollar bribe and a glare at Emily who apologized about ten more times. After sledding Carlos and Mark were whining that they were hungry, they all went to a diner to have lunch before going to their separate homes.

* * *

**That Night**

Samantha and Emily entered Malone's bar that night and took off their coats, draping them on the coat rack with other people's outerwear. As Samantha walked towards Carlos there was a loud wolf whistle heard, most likely because she was wearing boots, thick leggings, and a sweater dress. Her eyes widened and she quickened the pace until she was wrapped in Carlos' arms who was laughing at her. He kissed her forehead and handed her a beer before gesturing over to Emily and James.

"Looking good James. That sweater doesn't do you justice though." She remarked sliding her hands over his tight black thermal. He smirked and let a hand rest on her rear casually, and she didn't seem to mind.

"I guess I look even better with it off huh?"

"Damn right you do." Logan rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise before turning away from them. "I don't understand why they say they're not dating. They sure make me sick like they're a creepy couple." Logan said shaking his head.

"Hey we're a couple! Do we make you sick?" Samantha asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, but that's sick with cuteness and that's okay. Not sick with that." Kendall said, using his thumb to point over his shoulder at Emily and James who were having a tongue fight.

"What an attractive sight." Carlos laughed shaking his head and taking a sip of beer. The four of them turned to see them locking lips before Emily pulled away, like the tease she usually was and sauntered off.

"Take a video, it'll last you longer." James remarked to his friends before taking a sip.

"I think you two should just become exclusive with one another and stop lying about it." Samantha said with a nod as she sipped her beer.

"We're just fooling around that's all." James said leaning on the bar. Samantha shook her head and moved around Carlos to grab at the bowl of peanuts.

"Oh? So I guess you don't mind that guy over there chatting her up huh?" Logan remarked, gesturing with his beer bottle at the taller brunette man speaking to Emily.

* * *

As Emily walked away to mingle with a few friends, and to get James a little jealous, she was approached by someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Emily Smith, wow it's been a long time, you look great." Dak smiled holding a beer bottle and staring down at Emily. She looked him over, a bit more muscular, I guess jail would do that to someone. He was wearing a plain white t shirt and thick navy blue zip up sweater.

"Dak. Didn't know they let the trash out." She narrowed her eyes staring up at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Ouch! That hurts me right here." Dak placed his hand over where his heart _should _ be, but Emily was not amused. She just rolled her eyes looking up at him. "So if you're here, that means Samantha's here huh?" He looked over her scanning the bar, so Emily shoved him in the stomach to draw his attention back down to herself.

"First of all, she's not .Second, even if she was I wouldn't let you talk to her. You don't deserve to be out, you don't deserve to talk to her. Not after what you did."

"Emily come on don't be like that, I'm a changed reformed man." Emily grimaced and shook her head.

"Bull-fucking-shit. If you try to talk to her I will personally take a pair of my highest stilettos and use those to detach your nutsack, then feed it to you, while ripping your dick off and shoving it so far up your ass you'll taste it on the back of your tongue." Emily narrowed her eyes staring at him, but Dak remained calm raising an eyebrow. A type of calm that no normal person would retain when hearing a threat like that. Before Emily could further threaten him she felt arms snaking around her waist and looked up to see James staring at Dak, and felt herself being pressed against his body.

"Hey baby, why don't you come back and join us?" James said, kissing her neck.

"Yeah…" She nodded glaring at Dak who just waved. "See ya later, Em." He smirked and watched James pull her away.

"You pick great guys to flirt with." James remarked dragging her back to the group.

"James that was Dak." James stopped walking and stared down at her. "He wants to talk to Samantha."

"Well, we won't let him." James walked her back to the group and put a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Dude, where's Sam?"

"She went to the bathroom. She knocked over a beer trying to reach the peanuts." Carlos laughed but saw James was not amused. "Dude what's up?"

"Dak is here." James spun Carlos around and pointed out the dude with the shaggy brown hair. Hearing this Kendall and Logan turned around as well. Carlos' eyes widened and stepped away from the table immediately. As Samantha left the bathroom tugging the sleeves down of her dress to cover her hands she walked towards the guys who all immediately encircled her.

"Okay...that was weird." She remarked staring at them. "What's the matter?"

"Sweetie…" Emily slipped into the circle and put her arms around Samantha.

"Emily you're worrying me…" Samantha mumbled, her friend acting nice….and not sexual was strange.

"Dak is here." She said quietly and felt Samantha tremble underneath her. Samantha craned her neck to look but Emily quickly turned Samantha's head away. "Let's not look at him." Carlos reached forward and took Samantha's hands.

"I'll take you home, okay?" He said quietly and all she did was nod and let him lead her trembling self away from the bar. Quickly he walked to the coat rack to grab their jackets but Samantha immediately grabbed at his bicep, so he stopped looking and turned to see her staring up at Dak.

"Hey Samma-Lamma-Ding-Dong. Long time no see huh?" Dak smiled looking down at her, but all she could do was stare up at him terrified. "You look great."

"Maybe you should go." Carlos said as he gently pulled Samantha to his side. "She's not up for talking right now."

"Look no offense guy, I'm her ex-boyfriend, I think I have a right to talk to her."

"I'm her current boyfriend." Carlos said standing up straighter. "She doesn't want to talk to you." Dak chuckled and looked to the side biting his lip before staring back at Carlos.

"Really dude, you don't want to mess with me right now. I just want to talk to her." Dak took one step towards Samantha and she screamed hiding behind Carlos who immediately blocked him. Kendall, Logan, and James all walked over to stand beside Carlos and block Samantha while Emily grabbed everyone's jackets.

"Let's not do this right now, alright guy?" Kendall said staring at Dak. "Just turn around and go back to your friends or go home, and leave her alone. How's that?"

"Sounds fine. For now." Dak took one look at Samantha and smirked. "_See you later, Sammy."_ He said before walking away. Carlos turned around to see her trembling in her jacket. Logan patted Carlos on the back before he leaned in to talk to him.

"Take her home but stay with her bro, don't leave her alone, got it?" Carlos glanced at Logan and nodded before taking his jacket and escorting her to the jeep. Carlos opened the door for her, helped her in and drove all the way to the apartment, where he carried her upstairs and inside. She peeled off her coat slowly and watched as Carlos put all the locks on the door, just to make her feel a bit safer. He picked her up and carried her over to her bed, setting her down and pulling her shoes off for her. Carlos kicked his own shoes off and sat on the bed with her, holding her close to his chest as she trembled and began to cry.

"Shh it's okay Samantha it's okay." He cooed rocking her softly side to side.

"He's going to kill me." She sobbed clutching his sweater. "He knows I'm here, now he's going to kill me he's going to finish the job!"


	13. Do You Want to Be Stalked?

**(paumichyy- oh yeah, james was so getting territorial**

**Rena . Robacki- LMAO I'll tell you what it means when you're older :P Yeah it was sweet the gang got all protective, they're a good bunch!**

**Guest- aw thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it! That warms my heart.**

**Carlos'sCupcake- YAY CARLOS UP HER BUTT PROTECTIVE! Damn it…I wish I Was Samantha just for that..-sigh-. Oh yeah I loved emily's threat, I went back and read it and just shook my head. Lmao.**

**Annabellex2- YES Carlos being her Superman? Oh I approve of that a million times over and oer.**

**Roseamber123- Oohhh Anya, I like that name, reminds me of Gears of War. HMmm if I was Samantha IDK what I'd do. Actually. I'm kind of a hard-head. I'd probably confront him like 'what do you want bitch?' I'm not very smart.)**

**~~~Sooo…I said I would re-do Sugar Coated but ummm… Haven't really thought of a plot for that sooo I don't know when I'll get to that! Sorry readers who were reading that. And if not, no loss for you ! WOO!~*~*~**

* * *

On Sunday morning Carlos woke up thanks to the alarm on his phone. He groaned and dug into his pocket to turn it off. He glanced over his side and saw Samantha curled into his chest with his other arm wrapped around her tightly, and her hand resting on his chest. He sighed thinking about the night before and shook his head. Of all things to end a perfect day of fun in the snow, it had to be Dak showing up at the bar. Carlos couldn't help but to let his mind wander on just how…creepy he appeared to be. Carlos didn't like the way he looked at Samantha, how he casually threw out the silly nick name and said he'd see her later. There was a cocky, overly-confident aura about Dak that Carlos could not stand. How the hell she ever found a guy like him to be attractive and worth spending time with he had no idea, but he wasn't going to press that issue. He glanced down at Samantha and kissed her forehead before brushing the hair out of her eyes. She stirred and pushed herself closer into his warm body as she clutched his shirt. Had the situation been any different, Carlos would definitely try to be sleeping with her.

By sleeping, we mean the type of sleeping that was not going on last night. You know, the fun kind.

BUT, that would be in poor taste. He kissed her forehead again and gently shook her. "Hey Sammy wake up…."

"Noooo…" She whined burying her face into his bicep. He laughed and sat up, pulling her with him.

"Princessa I have to go to work, and I don't want to leave you alone, so you can come and spend the day in the store." The thought of being left home alone after last night was not appealing to her, so she quickly nodded and stretched as they crawled out of bed.

"Okay I'll go wash up quickly." She scurried to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, and get changed before leaving with Carlos. They made a quick stop at his apartment where he changed his clothes and washed up before going with her to the store. Carlos opened up the store and flicked on all the lights, doing a quick once-over as he usually did while Samantha hung up her coat in his office.

Logan had a feeling Carlos would bring Samantha by, and he felt good knowing that he was right and went with his gut feeling, because breakfast would have been awkward if he didn't. "Hey guys I have breakfast." He called out as he walked towards the back. Samantha and Carlos walked out into the store and Logan grinned. "Ha, knew that would get you guys out. How are you feeling Sammy?" Logan asked as they walked back over the counter to distribute the food.

"Ah…a little scared, but I feel better than I did last night, thanks for asking." Logan nodded at her response as he handed her a cup of coffee and a bagel. "Light and sweet?"

"Yup." Logan nodded then gave one to Carlos, "Light and sweet for you too sweetheart." He chuckled patting Carlos on the shoulder and tossing him a sandwich.

"Thanks babe." Carlos rolled his eyes at Logan, clearly embarrassed. He glanced over at Samantha who just smiled softly at their interaction before taking a sip of coffee. "So…you know you can hang out here or stay in the back, whatever makes you comfortable okay?"

"Thank you Carlos." She squeezed his arm and leaned over to kiss his cheek sweetly. "I did bring a few papers I have to look at for class tomorrow, but I'll do that in a little while."

"Fine with me Sammy." He kissed her back and the three of them enjoyed their breakfast together before Samantha went to the back to get those papers out of the way. After Logan and Carlos cleaned up a bit the two manned the front of the store. After a few minutes of her being gone in the back he took out his phone and called his dad.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked leafing through a book.

"Calling my dad, I have to tell him what happened last night."

"Does Samantha want you to….?" Logan glanced over at Carlos who shrugged.

"Doesn't matter I have to tell him—Hola Papi." Carlos spoke quickly into the phone as he explained to his father what had happened the night before at the bar. After a brief conversation not twenty minutes had passed until Officer Garcia was walking into the comic book store.

"Alright, tell me again what happened?" He said, placing his helmet on the counter.

"He came up to her as we were leaving. He said he wanted to talk to her, I told him not to. He looked like he wanted to start a fight but the guys were there and talked him down. He told Sammy he'd see her later, she freaked out… She thinks he's going to come murder her dad you should have seen her." Carlos sighed shaking his head and staring at the counter. "It was bad; she was a wreck last night. Hysterically crying….god I don't ever want to see that again." Officer Garcia nodded to his son while he was explaining what happened.

"Any contact made since then?"

"No nothing…"

"Might have just been coincidence running into her." He nodded but kept a stern face. "I'll look into it though, I'll have a couple of officers check up on him every so often, restrict the times he's allowed to be out. Nothing's going to happen alright Carlos? I won't let it."

"Yeah I know…thanks dad." Carlos nodded while his dad reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Of course, is she here? I could talk to her."

"Yeah she's in the back." Carlos nodded towards the back where his office was. Anthony nodded and took off towards the back while Carlos and Logan continued to man the front end of the store.

* * *

**Monday**

"So how are you feeling after Saturday night princess?" Emily asked as the two of them walked over to her car. Samantha nodded a little bit, kicking the slush with her boot as she walked to the car.

"Better…I just can't believe that he was at the bar! I hoped I wouldn't see him at all now that he was out, I really didn't think I would see him at the bar." She sighed entering the car and quickly shutting the door behind her. "I don't….I don't know. Officer Garcia said if he tries to contact me again to let him know, but I don't know… I'm really hoping he won't. You don't think he'll try to find me do you?" She questioned watching her friend start the car up.

"Dak really was never _that_ smart let's be honest." Emily laughed pulling out of the parking lot. She glanced over and saw Samantha chuckle a bit while staring out the window. "But honestly honey, I know he said he wanted to talk to you, but I think it's only because you were right there and it was convenient. I doubt he'll purposely find you to talk to you or anything. That is _way_ too much effort and sorry princess I don't think you're worth it." Emily laughed at her little joke at the end while Samantha gasped.

"Hey!"

"Would you like me to say you're worth stalking and being really creepy towards?" Emily challenged. Samantha thought for a moment, unsure of way to say.

"….I don't know really."

"That's what I thought." Emily chuckled and drove Samantha home. "You sure you're good here alone? You can come chill with me or I'll drive you to the store…"

"No…" Samantha shook her head and grabbed her purse. "Like Officer Garcia said….I can't let his release dictate what I do and control my life." Samantha took a deep breath and nodded as though she was trying to reassure herself that this was a good decision. "Thank you for the lift as usual, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey no problem squirt—hey I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"So Carlos speaks Spanish right?"

"Yes…"

"So like….when you two have sex does he call you Mami and make you call him Papi and start saying dirty shit to you that you don't understand? Like how does that go?" Genuinely curious she stared at Samantha waiting for an answer.

"Goodbye Emily." Samantha shook her head getting out of the car.

"OH COME ON IT'S AN HONEST QUESTION! WAIT you two do have sex don't you?" Emily shouted rolling the window down.

"Say hello to your boyfriend for me!" Samantha called out as she walked towards the building.

"JAMES IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Emily shouted as she drove away. Samantha chuckled softly to herself as she entered the building. Paranoid, she walked up the staircase, checking behind her every few steps just to be safe. She walked into her apartment and quickly locked the door behind her. She said she wasn't going to let Dak's release dictate how she goes on with her life, but she couldn't help the feelings of paranoia that were still evident.

Feeling safe in her own apartment, she did her usually routine of carefully placing her boots on the rug so to not dirty the whole house before she hung up her coat. She went to her room and changed into her pajamas, made herself a cup of coffee, and grabbed her purse to look through her student's work. Something felt….different though. She did her usual routine, nothing was done differently….but something _felt_ different. Samantha scoured the apartment, nothing was out of place. She sighed and went to her bedroom to rest on the window seat and watch the cars pass.

That's what was different.

Across the street was a black car just sitting there. A car she had never seen before.

"Now you're just being too paranoid." She sighed watching the car. No one went in or out of the car for the entire fifteen minutes she sat there watching. Instead, it slowly rolled out of its parking spot and drove away.

"Stop it Samantha." She mumbled to herself. "It was parked in front of a Subway. Let's just be rational here, I'm sure the person bought and sandwich and ate in his or her car. There is nothing to be paranoid about, stop scaring yourself." She told herself as she left the window seat. "Don't do this to yourself."


	14. Say Something

**(BigTimeRusher22- Oh I'm so glad you like it! Whether or not it's Dak….weeellll I don't know…**

**Carlos'sCupcake- Oh well than you I'm glad you enjoy the Carlos feels of the story lmoa, he's quite the sweetheart! Emily is priceless….I love her.**

**Rena . Robacki- I know! TELL JAMES TO MAKE IT OFFICIALLY! – that pansy.**

**Annabellex2- ahh I hope he leaves her alone too, creepy bastard.**

**Star197- great thank you so much im glad you like it)**

* * *

Things had been quiet since the bar incident. The group of friends successfully managed to get through Christmas without any sign of him bothering Samantha, nor did they see him around. She was starting to feel as though she hadn't even seen him the first time, and this made Carlos happy. He didn't have to worry about her freaking out that she'd see him and have a panic attack. It was just one incident, and right now, that's all it had seemed to be. The two of them had a great ethic at the moment, Carlos would work at the store, Samantha would stop by and hang out because she was currently on Christmas break, and then the two of them would go to one of their apartment's to have dinner and snuggle. Currently they were going to have dinner at Samantha's house, but first they needed to watch a movie together. Of course, they had run through her supply of junk food so Carlos ran down the block to get some snacks for the two of them. Samantha had left the door unlocked so Carlos could just walk right in and lock it behind him.

After buying an assortment of chips and cookies, he trudged up the stairs of her apartment building and strolled down the hall to her apartment. Carlos heard a blood curdling scream and his eyes widened in fear. _No, not tonight! NO!_ He quickly dropped the bags and sprinted down the hall. Carlos threw the door open and ran in to see Samantha laying on the sofa clutching the remote for the television, but staring at Carlos clearly terrified at him bursting through the door. Carlos made a confused face then heard another scream. He turned around and glanced at the television set seeing _Halloween_ on the screen.

"Carlos…..what the hell…?"

"I thought….I thought you were in danger and something happened…" Carlos muttered staring down at the floor feeling like a complete idiot. Samantha smiled a bit and pushed herself off of the sofa, gliding over to Carlos and wrapping her arms around him while he rested his chin on top of her head and hugged her back.

"Aw that's sweet Carlos, you would have ran in like Superman to save me….but I'm fine." She pulled away and kissed his chin and patted his chest. "Thank you for the almost-save."

"Yeah you're welcome." He shook his head with a small grin and pulled away. "I'll go get those snacks I threw on the floor then…"

"I'll put on a movie that doesn't have blood-curdling screams." She chuckled as Carlos left the apartment to get the snacks. When he came back she was waiting for him on the sofa with _Batman Forever_ ready to play so the two of them could poke fun at it. He smiled and sat beside her, ripping open the bags of snacks before draping a loving arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "OH! Guess what?" She glanced over at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Apparently James and Emily went to grab a 'casual dinner' today, and Emily was testing the waters and decided to flirt with the waiter. When his hand grazed her breasts as he was putting down her plate James got up and punched him in the face."

"…Why am I not surprised…?" Carlos sighed shaking his head.

"That's not all, because of that James actually said that she isn't allowed to do that anymore….so they made it exclusive." Samantha chuckled and grabbed a handful of Doritos and fed one to Carlos before eating on herself.

"Really? Oh man it's about time…. James Diamond domesticated…I'm going to tease him so much." Carlos laughed as Samantha started the movie.

* * *

Two days later it was once again movie night at Samantha's. Instead of cooking dinner Carlos agreed to pick up some Chinese on the way there. Samantha had been out most of the day with Emily shopping. Of course, Emily took this lovely bonding time to explain to Samantha the extent of her sex life with James and all sorts of crazy stuff that they do together. Apparently the two of them both want a threesome, but Emily wants another man and James wants another woman, go figure. After that mentally and physically draining shopping trip, Samantha dropped her bags in the living room, sat on the sofa and passed out clutching her cell phone in case Carlos called.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Dak had climbed up the staircase and stood in front of her apartment at the end of the hall. He studied the door for a moment before letting his fingertips roam across the top of the door frame. Samantha was paranoid, and a bit forgetful. She would hate to be locked out of her apartment so he knew she would have to have a spare key somewhere. Dak didn't find a key above her doorframe, but he did look around the hallway to see if there was anywhere she could hide it. He smirked at seeing the radiator pipe beside the window. He ran his hands along the back and chuckled feeling a key taped to it. "Always the clever one Sammy." He muttered shaking his head before shoving it in the lock and turning the key. He stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind him before striding over to Samantha who was fast asleep on the sofa. He took off his jacket and draped it on the chair before sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Her phone began to ring so he quickly pried it from her hands and ended the call from Carlos. Samantha stirred and opened her eyes staring at the ceiling before turning to the side. She completely froze seeing Dak sitting in front of her.

"Hey there sunshine, had a nice nap?" He smiled staring down at her while she lay there completely terrified. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Come on Sammy you can talk to me." The trembling teacher had to muster up a load of courage to get herself to sit up in front of him. She blinked and swallowed, her mouth suddenly felt very dry and she thought she would faint. "Say something." He muttered darkly staring at her.

"H-how did you….how did you get in here?" She breathed staring at his twisted smile.

"Come on Sammy, I know you! You always leave a spare key somewhere; I found it behind the radiator." He held up the key in front of his face before setting it down on the coffee table. "Now, you and I have a problem here." Samantha's heart felt like it completely stopped once he spoke those words.

"A problem? W-what problem?"

"That boyfriend of yours. That Hispanic? Get rid of him."

"B-but he's my boyfriend…w-why would I do that?"

"Because I'm back now. Unless we want a repeat of last time." He raised an eyebrow and that's when Samantha's adrenaline kicked in. She leapt off of the sofa and darted to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and locked it before sticking a chair from her desk underneath it. Samantha stood by the door listening as Dak's heavy footsteps were heard making a quick trip to her room. She watched as the doorknob twisted slightly and shook. Then two, eerie knocks at the door. "Samantha open the door, I want to talk to you."

"No! Get out of my apartment!" She flinched watching the door shake after two loud bangs from his fist pounding on the door.

"LET ME IN!" He bellowed and went back to jiggling the doorknob. She stepped backwards and grabbed the house phone off of her nightstand where she frantically called Officer Garcia, pleading for help while Dak was screaming at her in the background. "OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR SAMANTHA MORGAN!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed backing herself into a corner. She curled into a ball as soon as she hit the ground and rocked back and forth while covering her in ears in hopes of drowning out the sounds of him trying to break into her bedroom. With each powerful pound on the door the door itself shook, and eventually the chair slipped from underneath from all the shaking. Dak threw his shoulder into the door, and after three attempts while Samantha screamed her lungs out, the door fell to the ground and he stepped over it looking like an enraged bull. "You're going to regret that you little bitch."

**PAGE BREAK**

Carlos walked up the stairs of the apartment building carrying a bag of Chinese food while shoving his phone into his pocket. Samantha had hung up on him, but that's happened before. The last time she did that there was a new episode of Comic Book Men and she didn't want to be disturbed. This time however, Carlos felt it in his gut that something was different, but he tried not to be paranoid. He arrived at her apartment and knocked at the door, waiting for her to answer. He heard a loud bang and furrowed his eyebrows, pressing his ear against the door. Another bang and a deep scream of _'LET ME IN' _alarmed him. Carlos dropped the food and ran to the radiator where Samantha had told him she kept an extra key in case of the emergency but of course it wasn't there. He called the police station, rapidly speaking to his father in Spanish as he tried to open the door to no avail.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE_!" The shrill scream of his terrified girlfriend broke his heart and only served to motivate him. Carlos took a few steps back and threw his shoulder into the door. It shook, but wasn't open. Again, and again, and again, Carlos managed to break the door open and he shoved his way in. When he ran into the apartment he saw Dak stepping over the fallen door and marching further into the bedroom. As Dak stood right in front of Samantha, Carlos ran in, grabbed him by his shoulder to turn him around and threw a hard right hook to his jaw.

"Run Samantha!" Carlos said as he threw another fist to Dak's face, but Samantha was too paralyzed by fear to move out of her corner. Dak punched Carlos on the side of his face, causing Carlos to stagger back, but he wasn't going to lose. Not in front of Samantha, not to some prick who felt it was okay to beat her to near death. Carlos took one deep breath and lunged at Dak, tackling him onto the ground and throwing punches at his face one after the other until he stopped moving.

Carlos was breathing heavily by the time he was done with Dak. He stared at him, making sure he wasn't moving any time soon and stood up off of his body before going to Samantha and pulling her hands away from her ears. "Hey ….hey it's okay princessa you're okay…" He pushed the hair away from her face and let his knuckles gently caress her cheek. "You're okay, I promise." He cooed. Samantha looked up at him trembling then glanced over at her unconscious ex-boyfriend. Her wet eyes settled back on Carlos before she threw her arms around his neck and let him wrap her arms around her. "It's okay now, it's okay…" He whispered rubbing her back.


	15. My Superman

**(Carlos'sCupcake- YES! Carlos has such awesome gut feelings, like Spiderman! Hey maybe they'll put a plunger up his ass in jail.**

**Star197- I agree, he needed an ass whooping**

**BigTimeRusher422- lmao that's fine. Yes Carlos is a sweetie and Emily James are OFFICIAL!**

**Rena . Robacki- Nah I couldn't let Dak get her, wasn't going to happen on my watch!**

**Annabellex2- Hope you enjoy this one!)**

**I don't know why…but second semester classes have SO much more work than first semester. I honestly will not be updating any of these stories as frequently as I was able to on break. I would LOVE to be able to get out one chapter a day, but if not…it's going to be one a week. Sorry guys, I feel bad about it.**

* * *

The scene outside of Samantha's apartment seemed like it had come out of the end to a movie. When Officer Garcia arrived on the scene there was an ambulance behind him with the sirens blaring, just in case things had gotten hectic. As he was running up the stairs he saw his son with his arms around Samantha, escorting her out the building because they had seen the lights flashing from outside. Now on the back of the ambulance Samantha sat wrapped in a blanket, still shaking from the events that had happened, but Carlos reached his hand over to grasp it and try to calm her down. Beside her sat Carlos who was getting a scrape on left side of his cheek cleaned. The one hit that Dak had left of course left a scrape on his cheek, but it meant little considering Samantha was never touched. It especially meant little in comparison to the damage that Carlos had done on Dak. As Carlos was getting his face cleaned up they could hear shouting coming from behind a cop car.

"_Dude that's my sister let me through—what do you mean that's not my sister? Just because she doesn't look like me doesn't mean we're not related, don't be racist! SHE'S ADOPTED!"_ Carlos and Samantha could hear Emily screaming.

"_She's with us it's okay._" Kendall's calm voice stated. The officer nodded and let the four of them through. Kendall was in his uniform, Logan in pajama pants with his coat thrown on top, and James and Emily were in sweats, but were clearly in the middle of doing something else judging by Emily's hair.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carlos asked glancing at them sideways.

"I was at the firehouse and we heard they were sending a police unit and ambulance out, chief was asking if we were needed and she said no but I saw the address—"

"And he called us." James finished with a nod.

"What happened?" Logan questioned while Emily walked over and cupped Samantha's face to check on her.

"Dak showed up." Carlos grumbled. Emily blinked rapidly and stared at Samantha who slowly nodded. Emily pulled Samantha into a tight hug just as three figures were leaving Samantha's building. First one out was Officer Garcia's partner, followed by Dak with his hands handcuffed behind his back and blood dripping down the sides of his head, nose, and lip. James gasped out the words 'holy shit' and nodded approvingly at Carlos who gave him a smug smirk. Behind Dak was Officer Garcia who was escorting Dak to the squad car. While they were walking Dak slowly turned his head to glance at Samantha, but she was too busy with Emily.

"Hey keep walking no one wants to see your bloody fucked up face." Logan remarked as he noticed Dak trying to get her attention.

"You want a piece of me?" He threatened quickly.

"Bro I don't think there's anything left of you." Kendall laughed standing beside Logan. Even James stepped beside Logan and raised an eyebrow at Dak as though he was silently challenging him to a fight. Officer Garcia shoved Dak forward. "Keep it moving." He shouted angrily before he forced him into the car.

"Oh woops." He muttered when he 'accidentally' smacked Dak's head into the roof of the car. "Ah geez sorry." He said again when the door slammed on his leg. While his partner waited in the car Officer Garcia walked over to the group. "Guys I need to speak to Samantha." He said as he took out his notepad and knelt in front of her after Emily moved out of the way. "Samantha?"

"Yeah?" She whispered quietly looking down at him.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened, okay? Can you do that for me?" He questioned as he looked up at her. Samantha nodded to him and he took out a pen, "Good, from the beginning please." Samantha swallowed and took several deep breaths before closing her eyes.

"I was …I was out with Emily today, we went shopping and I got home a few hours ago. I …I fell asleep on the sofa because I was waiting for Carlos and I wanted to be able to hear him if he came by. I...I woke up and Dak was sitting on the coffee table in front of me." No one could ignore the sickening crack made by Carlos' knuckles as he heard this part of the story and pressed his fists against his thighs to crack them. "I asked how he got in and he said he found my spare key. Then he said we had a problem." Samantha sighed and Carlos reached over to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her into him. "He told me to dump Carlos because he was back, and if I didn't we'd have a problem like last time."

"Dirty stupid son of a bitch." Emily muttered under her breath before glancing at the squad car where Dak was waiting.

"I…I got scared, I got up and just ran to my room locking the door, that's when I called you. He was banging on the door and twisting the knob….he knocked it down. He knocked the door down and said 'you're going to regret that you little bitch'." Samantha took another deep breath and opened her eyes to watch him as he wrote everything down. "That's when Carlos came in…and when I looked up Dak was bloody on the floor and Carlos was kneeling in front of me."

"Did not know he had it in him." James mumbled quietly to Logan and Kendall.

Officer Garcia nodded and finished writing up the statement. "I'll need the both of you to come in to give a written statement okay?" The two of them nodded. "Do you feel like you're up to it now?" Carlos glanced down at Samantha who slowly nodded.

"I'll follow you guys in the truck." Carlos said as he stood up, pulling Samantha to her feet. Emily walked over and hugged Samantha tightly.

"Dude…how did you know?" Logan asked Carlos while the girls were hugging.

"I don't know dude." Carlos shrugged and shook his head. "I just knew." He nodded to Logan before taking Samantha's hand. "Come on princessa." He ushered her to his truck and helped him inside.

"Hey!" James yelled making Carlos turn around. "My house tomorrow, you deserve a beer."

* * *

After giving their statements there was no way Samantha was going home alone, so Samantha packed an overnight bag after they went to the station and went to his house. She watched as he locked the door, and when he changed into his pajamas she didn't give him a chance to sit comfortably on the sofa, she just latched herself onto his body.

The following day Carlos and Samantha arrived at James' house, as ordered by James. When they walked in there were beers laid out on the coffee table, three huge boxes of pizza, and a few other snacks. Their friends were all scattered along the sofa and extra chairs. "Hey guys, Superman and Lois are here." James announced which made them laugh and walk inside.

"So I deserve a beer?" Carlos questioned as he took his coat off.

"Definitely, dude I didn't know you had it in you." James said picking up two beers to give them.

"You fucked his face up dude." Logan nodded.

"I mean we saw you fight in high school but _this?_ Shit Carlos." Kendall said with surprise.

"Wasn't going to let him hurt her." Carlos smiled and kissed Samantha on the cheek.

"Yeah well, I just have to do a toast to Carlos for becoming Superman and kicking Dak's ass." James said.

"_And_ to Samantha for getting the courage to run away from that sick fuck!" Emily said, "Cheers!" Samantha smiled a bit and clinked her bottle against everyone else's. As soon as she took a sip Emily stood up and dragged her away so the guys could talk to Carlos while she talked to her. "You're okay?"

"Yeah I mean….Dak violated parole and came back….he's going back to jail with no chance of parole…and he'll be in for a long time. Plus he didn't touch me, Carlos saved me." Samantha nodded with a small smile.

"What hero is he in your head right now?" Emily chuckled. Samantha blushed with a smile on her face as she glanced over to see Carlos laughing with the guys in his tight blue t-shirt.

"I'd say he's Superman."

* * *

"So what did you mean you just knew?" Logan asked taking a sip of his beer. "Your Spidey senses were tingling?"

"Bro it was a gut feeling I knew it deep down that something was going on." Carlos answered.

"How'd you even get in? You knocked on the door and he opened it to let you kick his ass?" James joked.

"I'll have you know I broke the door down." Carlos smiled proudly.

"Look at that, Superman over here." Kendall nodded to Carlos, and Carlos threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah you could say that." He took a sip of his beer. "There was no way I was letting that happen to her again, not a chance."

"Good thing she has you huh buddy?" James asked patting Carlos on the back who nodded. "Great, now that we celebrated that, Emily and I had some crazy ass sex in the firehouse, no one was there they were out on a call and Jackson and Blake went to get food because we weren't all needed so Emily swung by and we just went at it like wild animals." Kendall rolled his eyes while Logan laughed leaning back in the sofa, but Carlos didn't pay any attention. He just glanced over to the other room to see Emily talking to a giddy Samantha who couldn't take her eyes off of him.


	16. A Letter

**(BigTimeRusher422: Yay! I'm glad you're in love with it!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I don't know what it is either but I'm glad it gives you warm and fuzzy feelings, that makes me feel like I'm doing a good job! Ah luckily I've had classes cancelled and less work so….as you can see I spent the free time trying to blast through as many stories as possible lol.**

**Kachilee07: Carlos feels are awesome feels! It makes me so happy that you like it! WOOHOO**

**Rena . Robacki: AH I feel too awkward writing out some nice James/Emily or Carlos/Samantha, I don't know, I've tried, believe me I've spent hours trying to write out a scene but I always delete it. **

**Star197: rot and die in jail! That's exactly what Dak deserves.)**

* * *

On a freezing Friday afternoon in January, Carlos smiled wide seeing Samantha step into the store. She shook the snow out of her hair and smiled warmly at him before walking to the back of the store. Just because they started dating didn't mean her routine changed at all. She still needed her comic books. It had been two weeks since her terrifying ordeal with Dak. She would tell people she was doing well and everything was okay, but Carlos knew she wasn't, even Emily could tell things weren't the same with her. Even though Carlos had saved her and Dak was in jail, that night still terrified her. She'd check the locks three times before bed she was so paranoid. Then in bed if she was able to fall asleep she'd only be woken up by nightmares of that night, nightmares where Carlos was too late, nightmares where Samantha would experience the beating of a lifetime and wake up crying. They tortured her and it was growing increasingly difficult to try and forget that night when she would just experience different versions of it every night. However, she still kept that adorable smile on her face and would chew on her bottom lip like her usual self as though nothing ever happened.

But Carlos knew better.

That adorable little panda that he'd love to put in his pocket had eyes that seemed distant whenever she stared at him.

Plus Mark had been telling Carlos that Samantha was incredibly jumpy in class. That every time she was looking at her desk and someone called her she'd jump and look terrified. Emily was familiar with Samantha's post-attack behavior; it lasted so long the first time she couldn't tell when Samantha seemed like she was finally okay.

Carlos watched as she grabbed her comics before walking over to the counter. "Hi Carlos." She smiled warmly up at him.

"Hey princessa." Carlos leaned over the counter and kissed her cheek before ringing up her comics. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She lied through a smile and a nod.

"You are?" He questioned again, once more she nodded. "Okay, well that's good because I have something for you." Carlos reached under the counter and pulled out a small envelope and slid it on the counter towards her. She reached her hand over and began to open it but he stopped her. "Oh no, don't read this until after school, okay?"

"But why?" She questioned chewing on the corner of her lip. Carlos smiled wide and shrugged.

"It's a surprise, you'll find out later." He slid her comics into the paper bag and gave them to her. "Don't forget okay?"

"I promise I won't!" Samantha smiled and wiggled her fingertips as she waved to him. When she was out the door Carlos sighed and leaned on the counter on his forearms while Logan walked over and jumped up to sit on the counter.

"Still not okay?"

"Not at all." Carlos shook his head. "I can tell dude….you know how like…you know a girl and when you see her their eyes like…sparkle and shine because they're happy?" Carlos questioned tilting his head up at Logan.

"Sure I do." Logan nodded, even though he had no idea.

"Yeah well….they don't do that anymore, they're just dull like if she's scared all the time." Carlos sighed.

"Dude…I don't know what you're talking about with that whole eye thing." Logan pointed to his eye and shrugged before patting Carlos on the back. "But clearly you've got a case of the love bug, _badly_ for this girl if you can see that. So if that's the case….you have to help her."

"I know, I am!" Carlos nodded quickly. "I gave her a card—"

"You've got to be shitting me." Logan threw his head back and sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

"Logan—"

"No, Carlos. Hallmark does not make a fucking card to cover the 'I'm sorry your abusive ex-boyfriend came out of jail to kill you' situation. What the fuck is a card going to do to make her feel better?!" Logan turned to look down at Carlos who did not look amused at all.

"It wasn't a Hallmark card dick face." Carlos retorted shoving Logan off of the counter. "It happens to be a card that I personally wrote to invite her somewhere!"

"Really?" Logan raised his eyebrow, both impressed and surprised. "Well what did it say?"

* * *

After all the students had been picked up and Samantha was seated in Emily's car, she reached into her bag to open the envelope from Carlos.

"Oh what's that?" Emily questioned as she started the car.

"A note from Carlos…" Samantha mumbled pulling the card out.

"Oh! A card from your _papi_. What does it say? Does it say he's going to do stuff to you? Oh is it like….a Spanish letter like 'querida mi amor…' speaking of, you never answered me. Does he call you mami in bed?"

"Emily cut it out." Samantha mumbled as her eyes read over the card.

"If you just simply answered my sex questions I wouldn't have to nag you about them all the time."

"If you didn't ask them you wouldn't have to nag me…" Samantha replied.

"Come on Sammy! How about this, if we flip a coin and it's tales you have to answer all my questions, and it has to be honest, fair?" Emily questioned as they were at a stop light.

"Yeah fine." Samantha sighed. Emily grinned and quickly grabbed a quarter from the cup holder and tossed the coin. When it landed on tales she showed Samantha and smiled with pure glee as she began to drive. "Damn it."

"Okay, do you call each other mami and papi? Does he whisper dirty things in Spanish? Do you spoon after? Is his dick big? What does the letter say?"

"Why are all of those sexual questions?" Samantha cocked her head to the side to stare at Emily who shrugged.

"Because those are the ones you never answer, besides the last one isn't sexual, now spill." Samantha sighed and shook her head.

"Yes to all of them." Emily nodded slowly and recounted the questions she asked in her head, then her eyes widened in shock.

"OH MY GOD CARLOS HAS A BIG DICK!?" She shouted.

"So anyway the letter says…" Samantha ignored Emily and looked down to read off of the paper. "_Dear Sammy, behind your smile I know you're hiding your real feelings. I just want to see you happy and okay, I don't know what that will take but I'll do anything to make it happen. So tonight I want to invite you to a fancy schmancy candlelit dinner for just the two of us. I don't know if that'll make everything magically okay, but I think it will be nice! So eight at my place! Don't be late."_

"Oh my god that little fucker is so sweet." Emily sighed as she kept her eyes on the road. "Man I want to just…pinch his cheeks and rip them off." Samantha giggled and slipped the card back into her purse. "Hey now you can give him that thing you picked up for him!"

"You're right I can!" Samantha smiled and nodded. It was quiet for a few moments until Emily spoke again.

"He's right you know." Samantha once again glanced at Emily. "You're still not okay."

"Emily…"

"Look I know, you'll say you're fine and then…chew your lip without even realizing it as you think of a lie. I can tell, and clearly Carlos can tell. I know it took you a long time to finally feel okay and safe the first time but…" Emily sighed and shrugged. "I just wish you'd tell someone about what goes on in that brilliant little head of yours." Emily parked in front of Samantha's apartment and tapped her on the head. "Now go on upstairs, have fun on your date okay?"

"Okay…thanks Em." Samantha leaned over and hugged Emily.

"No problem squirt." Emily hugged her and ruffled her hair. "Remember to use lubricant to help you fit that fat Spanish co—"

"EMILY!" Samantha screeched pulling away quickly with wide eyes.

"Oh you'll so regret telling me details of your sex life." Emily tossed her head back with a laugh. "Now James and I have more stuff to make fun of. Later!" Emily waved to Samantha and drove off once Samantha was out the car.

Samantha quickly ran upstairs and immediately jumped into the shower. When she was out she put giant rollers into her hair and pulled her robe on to lounge around and kill time. Afterwards she pulled on a 'fancy schmancy' sweater dress, leggings, boots, and quickly did her makeup. After letting the rollers out her hair fell in large, bouncy waves. Samantha grabbed her gift and made her way to Carlos' apartment.

**PAGE BREAK**

Carlos quickly glanced out the window and cursed when he saw Samantha rounding the corner of his block. He ran back into the kitchen and stood behind his mom as she checked on the baked ziti in the oven. "Mom she's around the corner you have to go!" Carlos said as he wiped his hands on his Superman apron.

"Fine fine….you owe me you know!" She said as she pulled off his other apron, the Incredible Hulk one.

"I know I know, I'll watch Mark for the weekend so you and dad can do….what it is you do." He said with a slight twitch. She chuckled and kissed his cheek before grabbing her coat.

"Enjoy Carlos; I think she'll like it."

"I hope so." He quickly walked her to the elevator and shoved her inside before running back into his apartment. That was the safest bet, stuffing his mom into the elevator. Samantha never took them; she always climbed the stairs, so at least he had a way of getting rid of his mom. He tossed the salad quickly to make sure it looked nice and pulled the garlic bread out of the oven. As he was lighting the candles there were two knocks at the door. Carlos quickly ran over while pulling off his apron. He opened the door and smiled seeing Samantha. After kissing her sweetly he pulled her inside. "You look beautiful." He murmured as he peeled her coat off of her.

"Thank you!" She sighed happily as she smelled the food that was cooking and looked Carlos over. "It smells great in here, and you look so handsome."

"Thank you." He smiled and dragged her over to sit at the kitchen table where he could talk to her and she could watch as he took the baked ziti and chicken cutlets out of the oven. "I remembered you said you loved Italian so I prepared a lovely feast for us." He grinned and carried the trays over to the table. He ran back over to bring the salad bowl and a bottle of wine.

"Aw this is amazing!" She smiled staring at him as he sat down. "It's so sweet Carlos."

"Well, have to treat my princessa like she is one." He winked at her which made her smile and blush. After he served the both of them he watched eagerly as she took her first few bites, it wasn't as though he made them, but he wanted to make sure she liked it.

"Mmm…so good! I didn't know you can make Italian." Samantha gushed as she took another bite.

"Yeah well…I'm full of surprises." Carlos nodded and began to eat.

"Oh, speaking of surprises!" Samantha reached into her bag and handed Carlos a small square black box. He raised an eyebrow as he took it from her. "Just….something to say thank you for…kicking Dak's ass." She nodded.

"Sammy…" Carlos sighed shaking his head." You don't have to thank me for saving you; it's kind of my job." He chuckled and opened the box. When he saw what was inside he grinned. "Oh no way!" He reached in and grabbed the silver inside. "Superman cufflinks? This is awesome." He grinned like a child on Christmas as he took them out and examined them.

"Well for …when the occasion arises I thought you'd like them!"

"I do, thank you Sammy." Carlos leaned over and kissed her. "You really didn't have to though."

"I wanted to." She smiled and went back to eating. After they were done eating Carlos took out a carton of ice cream and set it on the counter to wait for it to soften.

"So Sammy…" She glanced over at him from covering the leftovers and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me what's the matter?"

"Nothing! Why would you think that?" She smiled and put the leftovers in the refrigerator.

"Your eyes don't sparkle anymore." Carlos mumbled staring down at her. "You can tell me."

"Really it's nothing; I'll get over it…"

"Well I don't want you to get over it alone." Carlos draped an arm around her to stop her from scurrying around the kitchen to clean. "That's what I'm here for and Emily…so you can say something." He poked her rib cage making her squirm.

"It'll go away." She muttered staring at the floor.

"It'll go away quicker if you tell me." Carlos put his finger under her chin to make her stare at him.

"I just can't sleep." She sighed with a shrug. "I get nightmares of that night. They wake me up and I just can't sleep, sometimes you don't even show up. I …. I dream of him breaking down that door to my room and carrying out the beat down of a life time, and if I wake up it's because he killed me." Samantha muttered. "It just …bothers me and I can't forget it all I can think of is him coming back and hurting me." Carlos wrapped two arms around her and squeezed her tightly, kissing the back of her neck.

"Samantha he's not going to hurt you. I didn't let him hurt you, and I won't give him the chance to ever again." Again he kissed her neck. "He's in jail, and he can't get out. You'll only have to see him to testify, and you know what?" She turned her head to glance at him. "I'll be right there with you. Don't try to think about it or let it bother you, because then he'll know he got to you and he'll be happy. Do you want him to be happy?" Samantha quickly shook her head. "Then fuck him—well…wait no, don't fuck him. Ah fuck."

"It's okay, I get it." She giggled and turned around to hug Carlos and rest her head on his chest. "Thank you…"

"Think you won't get nightmares anymore?"

"No I probably will." She sighed honestly.

"Hm, well maybe if you stay with me you won't be afraid." He winked looking down at her and started to walk backwards to his bedroom.

"But the ice cream!" Samantha whined.

"We can take that too." He laughed grabbing the carton and walking to his room.


	17. Hey Superman

**(BigTimeRusher422: Okay so for your review all I got was a 3, was that supposed to be a heart? Haha**

**Rena . Robacki: Okay I tried and it took a lot of effort, so …this is as much out of me as you'll get!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Aw yay I'm glad you love the fluffy romantic Carlos stuff! Ahh gotta love Emily for her comments sometimes don't ya?**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you think it's cute!)**

* * *

Samantha jumped onto the bed after kicking her shoes off and scooted back until she was against the headboard and Carlos watched as she ripped the lid off and stuck her tongue in to eat the ice cream. "Aren't you coming?" She questioned sucking the ice cream off of her finger.

"Mhm, just close your eyes." Samantha chuckled and shut her eyes tightly. She heard rustling and was curious as to what Carlos was doing. "Okay open them!" When she opened her eyes Carlos stood there poising heroically while wearing a bright red cape on his back.

"No way." Samantha giggled staring at Carlos.

"Please, call me Superman." Carlos nodded.

"I thought it was papi I was supposed to call you…." She chuckled licking more ice cream off of her finger.

"Sammy!" Carlos whined. "Just go with it!"

"Okay I'm sorry, continue please." She chuckled and watched as Carlos ran out the room. "Oh no, I'm here all alone with huge carton of ice cream! I wish there was someone here to help me with it…"

"_Really?_ That's your desperate plea for help?" Carlos yelled from outside the bedroom. Samantha continued to giggle.

"Oh no someone save me I'm all alone in this scary dark room!"

"Hey my room isn't scary—oh wait that's my cue." Samantha tossed her head back laughing as Carlos ran in and leapt in the air, landing on his knees on the edge of the bed with his fists curled up on his waist as he stared off to the side. "This looks like a job for…. Latin Superman!" He grabbed the collar of his button down and ripped his shirt wide open exposing his tight superman t-shirt underneath.

"Oh my gosh, were you planning this?" Samantha questioned as he crawled over to her and took the carton from her hands.

"Well….yes." He nodded quickly and cupped her face to kiss her. "Mmm….strawberry." He murmured before pulling her bottom lip in between his teeth. She sat up on her knees and ran her hands up and down his torso before peeling the button down from his arms and tossing it aside. Carlos tugged at the hem of her dress impatiently before he realized there was a zipper in the back. Swiftly he yanked the zipper down and pulled the dress over her head before she tackled him onto his back. Carlos chuckled and rolled over her to kiss her neck while his hand reached behind him to grab the ice cream.

"I forgot the spoon!" She chuckled running her hands along his arms.

"That's fine." Carlos tipped the carton to let the runny, melted ice cream drop between her boobs. "I can manage." He muttered tipping his head to let his tongue follow the trail of ice cream.

* * *

In the morning Samantha woke up buried underneath the covers with Carlos' arms wrapped around her. She twisted around and studied his sleeping figure. She chuckled seeing dried ice cream on his collarbone, she didn't realize she missed a spot. Samantha leaned forward to lick and suck on his collarbone to get rid of the ice cream. When she felt his arms tighten around her she looked up to see him watching her.

"Wow, good morning." Carlos murmured kissing her forehead. "You didn't get any nightmares did you?"

"None at all." She smiled and kissed his chin, "I guess you're my sleeping charm." She chuckled burying her face in his chest. "You have to work today right?" Carlos rolled over her to check his alarm clock which made her laugh and try to push him off.

"Ahh yup, have to be there in three hours." He stayed on top of his laughing girlfriend until she bit his nipple. "OW! Jesus girl!" He rolled off of her and rubbed his chest.

"You wouldn't roll off." She chuckled. "I'll make us breakfast!" She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over herself. Then she swung the cape over her shoulders and tied it around her neck before running to the kitchen. Carlos laughed and went to take a shower while Samantha made breakfast. Just as he finished showering she was placing two stacks of pancakes on the table. After sharing breakfast Samantha put her real clothes on and Carlos drove her home.

Later that day she went to the store to meet up with Emily. James and Kendall were off today, so the girls were going to hang out with them for a few hours until Logan and Carlos were done so all six of them could chill. When she walked inside Logan was at the counter with Kendall and Emily was laughing with the two of them.

"Hey you!" Emily smiled when Samantha walked in. "Did it fit?"

"I hate you." Samantha muttered shaking her head.

"Wait so that's a no—"

"Emily…." Samantha growled and Emily chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry, Carlos is in the back go fetch him." She nudged Samantha to the back office to get her boyfriend. When she walked into the back she saw Carlos staring at the ceiling looking annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest. James was leaning on the wall and holding a bottle out to Carlos, laughing as he swung it around.

"Hey guys…." Samantha stepped in and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Hey baby! Wow you're here early why don't you go hang out in the front?" He jumped off of the des to try to usher her away but James grinned and walked over.

"Hey Sammy girl!" He draped an arm over her shoulders. "I was just talking to Carlos here. See Emily told me that you said Carlos had a big dick which, once again buddy, congratulations did not know you had that in you. Anyway, I thought I'd be a great best friend and I'd try to help you out with that!" James handed her a bottle of cherry lubricant. "I don't know what you guys are into so I got it flavored just in case." He ruffled her hair. Samantha stared at the bottle before looking up at Carlos, her entire face was red.

"Thank you James." Samantha muttered looking back down at the bottle. "But we don't need it."

"Really? So he isn't big then, ah I knew it."

"James shove the bottle up your ass." Carlos muttered. "My dick is big and…awesome and we don't need the lube you use to shove things up your ass." Carlos put his arm around Samantha to drag her out of the back room.

"Hey I do not shove things up my ass! "James said following them.

"Sure you don't." Carlos laughed.

"Very funny Emily." Samantha narrowed her eyes at her best friend who shrugged.

"Hey I told you I would talk to James about this stuff." Emily laughed. "Alright Carlos, we are about to take your girlfriend away. Have fun with your boyfriend." Emily nodded to Logan as she said boyfriend. "Try not to get AIDS, and if you do, make sure it was worth it!"

"Wow, she's like a summer's breeze." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Someone's grouchy he hasn't gotten any!" Emily chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Come on Samantha, later boys!" Emily dragged Samantha out of the store with Kendall following behind.

"See ya papi." James laughed punching carlos on the shoulder before leaving the store.

James, Kendall, Emily, and Samantha all decided to kill some time by heading to the mall. Emily and James wanted to go to the sex store, Samantha really didn't want to, and Kendall offered to take her to a different store but Emily wasn't having it. She yanked Samantha in and dragged her around.

"Oh my god Sammy look we can buy you a slutty Supergirl costume."

"No thank you…"

"Bore." Emily rolled her eyes and continued to look around the store. "How about some fuzzy handcuffs?" She questioned dangling a fuzzy red pair on her index finger.

"No Emily I'm good I don't really need anything from this store." Samantha nodded as she took the handcuffs from Emily and put them away. Emily sighed dramatically and continued to look around. She picked up a whip and began to hit the palm of her hand lightly. "So James whips you huh?" Samantha questioned awkwardly.

"Sometimes. We broke the last one though." Emily sighed tossing the whip into her basket. Samantha's eyes widened wondering how the two possibly could have broken it, but she knew it was best if she didn't ask. Emily's eyes lit up and she quickly ran over to this large box on the shelf. Samantha followed her and laughed.

"Wow Emily….do you know no bounds?"

"Nope." Emily smiled happily holding the box. "JAMES LOOK THEY HAVE IT!" As though out of nowhere Kendall and James appeared behind the girls.

"Oh no way the sex swing." James picked up the box. "Sweet. I'm getting this."

"Dude…a sex swing?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"You're allowed to comment the day you get laid." James said poking Kendall in the chest. "Speaking of, there's a blow up doll over there, want me to get it for you?"

"No James…" Kendall sighed.

"Suit yourself. You sure you don't want it?"

"James really just focus on your sex swing. Maybe get a stripper pole while you're at it!" Kendall added sarcastically.

"Did that last weekend." Emily and James said at the same time.

"Do they really have that much sex?" Kendall questioned Samantha as they walked behind them to the register.

"Honestly….I think they do but I don't want to know." Samantha mumbled and Kendall chuckled.

"So how are you and Carlos, everything's good?" Kendall asked as they left the sex shop.

"Yeah things are great." Samantha smiled wide. "You were right Kendall he is very sweet a total catch."

"Yeah see I know what I'm talking about." Kendall wiggled his eyebrows and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah fucking great except you and Logan don't have girlfriends. "James remarked. "Sammy, tell me you know someone for Kendall here."

"Uhhh…." Samantha wracked her mental catalog of girls that she knew. "Well I have one friend that….well we can see how that goes." She nodded to James.


	18. Valentine's Day

**(Carlos'sCupcake: James and Emily are my little sluts, I love it lmao. Ah yes, Carlos is absolutely precious running in wearing the cape, I was tempted to make him fall on his face buuut I'll save that for another day.**

**BigTimeRusher422: Oh gosh, lol well that's a coincidence! Well… hope you don't mind your name has been used for this incredibly sexual James girl**

**Am4muzik: Thanks that means so much that you like my writing! I'm glad you like this story…along with Crazy Train, it makes me so happy.**

**Kachilee07: Woohoo glad you loved them! They're quite a funny bunch.**

**Rena. Robacki: Lol because Emily happens to be having a good time with James at night…or during the day…or all the time, giggity.**

**Star197: I think the girl Kendall gets is pretty swell!**

**GlambertLovesBTR: I'm glad you found it funny! YAY!**

**Annabellex2: Thanks! I happen to find them quite precious too.)**

****I think I got an idea for **_**An Honest Mistake**_** that would give it a dramatic twist….would anyone stab me for putting drama?****

**I went back on my Tumblr to stare at pictures of Logan, and then I realized why I stopped going. TOO MANY SEXY PICTURES OF THE MEN FROM THE FANDOMS I STALK! AHH!**

* * *

_**Valentine's Day**_

Valentine's Day isn't exactly a fun day to be alone on. While James and Carlos were coupled up, Logan and Kendall weren't. Since Samantha had someone in mind for Kendall, Emily decided she would be such an amazing person and set Logan up with someone.

Needless to say, Logan was afraid he was going to be on a date with a succubus.

Samantha's friend was apprehensive on going on a first date on Valentine's Day, as was everyone involved that was blindly being set up, but Samantha and Carlos both promised that they would make it relaxed and as fun as possible. Now as for Logan….he was just going to have to pray to the gods that things wouldn't be incredibly weird and disturbing.

So Samantha sat in her living room with her beautiful blonde friend Tiffany and they were chatting about the upcoming date." Don't worry I promise it won't be awkward. Kendall is such a sweet guy and I really think you'll like him."

"But a first…blind date on Valentine's Day? That's…so awkward!" Tiffany said while running a hand through her hair.

"Well this won't be, he's a great guy it won't be awkward at all!" Samantha grinned, "I promise!"

"Okay okay." Tiffany nodded and sipped her wine, "So what was it you had to show me?" Samantha smiled and took out her phone, scrolling through the camera's library until she came upon a video she had taken.

"I was sleeping over at Carlos' the other night and he woke up before me…just watch its funny." Samantha started the video, and it was a shaky shot of her padding through the bedroom and sticking the camera out the door and aiming it towards the kitchen. In the kitchen Carlos was sashaying around with his Superman apron and a spatula in his hand. Carlos was singing _Let Me Love You_ along with his iPod as he made breakfast for the two of them. He did a little spin and stuck his hand out before bringing it close to his chest as he sang along. Then as he was walking backwards he slipped over spilled water and landed on his back. The camera shook as Samantha started to laugh loudly, and Carlos quickly stood on his feet, spotted the camera, and started running towards it, then Samantha cut the video.

"Wow…" Tiffany laughed shaking her head. "Nice spying Samantha, he seems like a funny guy. What happened after he caught you?"

"Tickle fight that I lost." She smiled and put her phone away. "He's very funny! As is Kendall, a very funny and sweet, and very good looking firefighter that I know you'll love."

"Well let's not talk about love just yet." Tiffany chuckled just as the doorbell rang. "That's them?"

"Yup! Come on." The two girls got up from the sofa and walked over to the door. When Samantha pulled it open they could see underneath the coats the boys wearing black slacks, shoes, shirts and ties. Kendall was clearly nervous, he couldn't stop his fingers from fidgeting, even the ones that were holding a bouquet of pink roses. Carlos however grinned and pecked Samantha sweetly on the lips. "Hey princess!"

"Hey Carlos!" She kissed him back before pulling Kendall in by his arm and closing the door. "Tiffany this is my boyfriend Carlos and this is his really good friend Kendall!" Kendall smiled at her and shook her hand. "Guys, this is Tiffany, she's an administrator at the school with me, very sweet." Samantha smiled watching her just stare up at Kendall and shake his hand as though she was in a daze.

"Nice to meet you." Kendall smiled before handing her the pink roses and a box of chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day to you."

"You too…" She smiled dreamily holding the two. Carlos grinned and winked at Samantha before leading her to the sofa.

"Come on let's exchange gifts before we go!" Carlos sat down on the coffee table holding his gift while Samantha scurried behind the sofa to retrieve hers along with Tiffany. Tiffany gave Kendall a large box of chocolates, since it's a blind date you can't exactly get an extravagant gift, but there's nothing wrong or awkward about some chocolates and flowers.

Everybody loves chocolates.

Samantha and Carlos eyed each other suspiciously when they noticed their gift bags for each other were exactly the same size. The two exchanged bags, and Carlos gave her red roses while she gave him a huge box of chocolate. Both of them reached into the bags at the same time and pulled out their gifts. They stared at each other before bursting out into laughter. The two of them had bought one another the exact same gift, a large teddy bear wearing a superman shirt.

"Oh god we're losers." Carlos laughed holding the bear before sniffing it. "He smells like you though, that's a plus."

"As does yours." She giggled sniffing her bear.

"Aw that is so sweet!" Tiffany commented.

"Thank you." Samantha smiled and kissed him sweetly before neatly setting the bear down on the sofa. "So what do you say guys, shall we have some dinner?"

"Definitely." Kendall nodded and the four of them hopped into Kendall's lovely car before driving down to the restaurant. When they got there the gentlemen pulled out the seats for their ladies before sitting across from their dates. For a moment it was completely silent until Carlos mentioned Kendall had just rescued a dog that had no owner, so Kendall took the lead and told of how he found the little dog curled up in a burning warehouse and took it out.

"What kind of dog was it? Does it have an owner?" Tiffany questioned, the mention of a cute little dog completely grabbed her interest.

"I think it's brown lab mix." Kendall nodded, "No owner, but he's really sweet so I decided to take him, nothing like a little dog as company right?"

"Not at all, I have one myself." She smiled leaning forward in her chair. When the conversation somehow went from a love of dogs to shared musical tastes, Carlos and Samantha knew that these two were hitting it off rather well and couldn't help but share a smile before engaging in their own conversation.

"So did Mark give you his valentine?" Carlos chuckled staring at her.

"Oh do you mean one of _your_ Valentine's?" She smiled a bit staring at him before biting her lip. "That was incredibly sweet…" She smiled as she looked down at the little heart necklace hanging around her neck.

"You think so? I know it wasn't chocolate but it was still something…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Samantha had just finished distributing red velvet cupcakes to the entire class. It was Valentine's Day, and of course she was going to let the kids be adorable and celebrate by giving each other valentine's and chocolates. She sat at her desk and took out a comic book and had gotten through half a page when Mark ran over to her holding a heart shaped box. "Miss Morgan!"_

"_Yes Mark?" She questioned putting her comic book down and leaning forward on the desk. Mark grinned and placed the heart shaped box in front of her._

"_Happy Valentine's Day!"_

"_Aw thank you sweetie!" She smiled looking at him and could see him grin just like Carlos. He nodded and ran away quickly to go back to sitting with his 'girlfriend'. Samantha opened the box and shook her head seeing a bunch of empty chocolate wrappers, but something underneath them caught her eye. She removed the wrappers and pulled out a little note._

"_Happy Valentine's Day, I can't wait for tonight mi amor_

_~Carlos"_

"_Aw how sweet." She cooed to herself as she stared at the letter. She was just about to put it back and put the box in her bag when she noticed a tiny little heart necklace resting at the bottom of the box. She chewed her lip and grinned madly to herself as she held up the necklace and admired it before putting it on herself. She glanced up to check on her students and caught Mark staring up at her. He tilted his head to the side as he gestured a thumbs up. When she smiled and held up two thumbs up to him he grinned and pumped his fist in the air before talking to his lady friend._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I think's it absolutely perfect." She reached over and squeezed his hand before glancing over at Kendall and Tiffany to see how they were doing.

"Would you like to dance?" Kendall questioned raising an eyebrow as he noticed couples going onto the dance floor. "I promise I won't step on your toes."

"I'd love to dance." She chuckled. Kendall smiled and stood up holding his hand out to her. She grasped it and allowed him to lead her on to the dance floor before delicately placing a hand on her waist as they danced.

"This is working out really well." Carlos smiled staring at them dance. "I hope Logan's doing okay…I'm afraid for him, what if they set him up with a stripper?" Carlos questioned turning to Samantha who shook her head.

"You know they wouldn't do that….I think."

"Yeah…maybe, plus he would like it anyway." Carlos shrugged which made Samantha laugh. "I guess the only thing left for us to do is dance." He stood up and held a hand out to her. "What do you say, share a dance with me Lois Lane?" Samantha chewed on the corner of her lip as she smiled and took his hand.

"Absolutely Superman." She giggled and followed him onto the dance floor.


	19. Did Logan Get a Stripper?

**(kachilee07: Yeah I worry for Logan if it has to do with James and Emily, devious little sex addicts!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Aw I'm glad you liked their gifts and how adorable Sam and Carlos are! But aw yeah, poor silly baby fell on the floor, but I'm sure after he tickled her to death Samantha made him feel better! **

**Am4muzik: Gracias! Don't worry, today is FINALLY the chapter of Logan's date.**

**HollyDust2334: Haha sorry you scared your cat with the outbursts of laughter, glad you like the story though!**

**Rena. Robacki: D'aww you're welcome for melting you with cuteness!**

**Annabellex2: Yeah let's hope for Logan not getting the clap or raped by a stripper!**

**Star197: Well you'll find out today!)**

_**I've neglected this for quite some time, so I had to just come back and write out Logan's date! Not quite sure where I'll go after this but um, yeah hope you guys enjoy it! If not, feel free to stab me in the back, just no clowns, can't tolerate those fuckers.**_

* * *

Now it was safe to say that the double date between Kendall, Carlos, Samantha, and Tiffany was a huge success. The two couples had a magical night full of dancing, good food, and sweet compliments. Kendall and Tiffany felt relaxed around one another; they didn't feel pressured at all because they were meeting each other for the first time. In fact, Tiffany was rather impressed with how romantic and sweet Kendall was, and Samantha was pleasantly surprised to see that Kendall seemed to be a regular king of romance. Their date definitely had a happy ending.

As for Logan's double date with James and Emily, that was uh…special.

"Dude chill your ball sack, we did not set you up with a stripper." James laughed and patted Logan on the back as they exited the car.

"Dude knowing the two of you sex fiends, I will honestly be surprised if I'm _not_ set up with some girl who has herpes all over her face and you know, is not prostitute." Logan shook his head and made sure the bouquet of flowers looked just right. Sure he didn't exactly know who the hell he was going on a date with, but a bouquet of beautiful wild flowers and a box of chocolates never hurt anyone, women love that.

"She owns a boutique or something a couple of blocks away from the comic book store, Emily's always shopping there, and if she's a whore well…..try to have a good time anyway." James grinned and winked at Logan before knocking on the door for Emily's apartment. When the door opened Logan was leaning against the wall, listening to the sounds of James' and Emily's tongues dancing with one another before either of them noticed that they had guests.

"Hey Logan!" Emily grinned and looked him over." You look great, come on she's in the kitchen." She yanked him in by his bicep and dragged him out to the kitchen. Sitting on a bar stool with her gorgeous legs crossed over one another was his date. Logan's jaw dropped a little bit as he looked over the women in the black sheath dress which had a v neck line, showing just the perfect amount of cleavage. Emily kicked Logan on the back of his shin to snap him out of his daze as he gazed at the gorgeous blonde nibbling on a bowl of grapes. "Zoey!" She stopped eating and turned to the side. She smiled and hopped off of the bar stool, picked up the little gift bag by her feet and walked over.

"Zoey, this is Logan, he's James' friend and co-owns that comic book store I told you about. Logan, this is Zoey, she owns Z's Boutique." Emily grinned and watched the two undress one another with their eyes.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, you're beautiful." Logan smiled a bit and felt himself become incredibly nervous. He extended his hand and shook hers, noticing how she eyed him up and down and licked her bottom lip.

"Great meeting you too Logan, here, not exactly much but um, well you know." She shrugged and extended the bag to him. "They said you were the um, smart one out of the guys so…." Logan raised an eyebrow at her and reached into the bag. He laughed pulling out a small brown teddy bear wearing thick black glasses, a button down and tie.

"Ha, that's adorable thank you!" He genuinely grinned and looked the bear over. He had never gotten a toy as adorable as a gift, he wasn't opposed to it either, it was cute and sweet. "I got these for you." He handed her the flowers and chocolates and she grinned.

"Perfect, nothing wrong with chocolate and flowers." She grinned in satisfaction and wasted no time in ripping the box open and taking out a piece of candy, even extending it to offer him one which he gladly took. The pair glanced over to see Emily admiring a shiny new bracelet on her wrist while James grinned and admired all the products in the gift basket that would help him to manage his already beautiful hair. "He's so feminine…" Zoey muttered shaking her head. Logan of course heard this and couldn't help but chuckle. "No offense! I know he's your friend—"

"Nah I don't care, we rag on him all the time for that." Logan winked at her and turned to his two friends. "So, are we ready to go?" Logan said loudly, trying to break the two apart before they began to get frisky right there in front of them.

"Oh yeah, come on let's go." James slapped Emily on the ass before resting his hand on her lower back and guiding her out the apartment door.

"Oh this will be interesting…" Logan muttered as he led Zoey out.

"I don't think interesting quite covers it." Zoey laughed, peering up at Logan before leaving the building. The four of them hopped into James' car and were on their way to the movie theater. The boys bought the tickets, and of course let their dates pick out the snacks. Logan and James sat on the edges while their ladies sat in the middle. There was the option of going with a slasher flick in order to have their ladies cowering in fear and holding on to them, but they decided to go with the lighter route of a romantic comedy. While Logan and Zoey were actually watching the movie, James and Emily seemed like they were trying to attempt number four on their sexual bucket list of having sex in the movie theater.

"Hey!" Zoey whispered and prodded Logan's bicep, completely loving how hard it felt to the touch. When he glanced down at her she continued to speak. "Do you want to leave? I'm afraid of getting their uh…juices on me, they're getting pretty hot and heavy." Zoey cringed and gestured to the two of them with her head. Logan peered over and made such a disgusted face that Zoey started to giggle.

"Yeah let's go, I'll save you from this." He chuckled and stood up, grabbing her hand and quickly guiding her out of the aisle. When the two left the theatre and were hit with the cold February air, Logan opened his mouth to suggest something but she was way ahead of him.

"So how about we just grab some burgers and chill?" Zoey glanced up at Logan to see him surprised. "Well….you seem like burgers and chilling out type of guy…"

"I am." Logan chuckled, "I'm just surprised you'd suggest that!"

"What because I own a boutique I have to eat fancy food?" She teased and tapped him with her shoulder.

"No I'm not saying it because of that, but because well it's Valentine's Day, everyone goes to fancy restaurants." He told her and looked down at her as she just shrugged.

"Eh, I like burgers and fries more than that fancy crap, too uptight you know?" She started walking, making Logan quickly take a few steps to catch up with her. "Besides, I tend to laugh really loud, they would hate me at those places."

"Ah, you're my kind of girl then." Logan grinned at her and walked beside her until they came across the diner. He opened the door for her and guided her to a booth in the back. The pair sat down, discussed what they were going to get, and after Logan placed their order he tilted his head to the side and glanced at her. "You know, you're way different than I expected."

"Hmm and what did you expect me to be?" She leaned on her elbow and gazed at him.

"I honestly expected a stripper or someone just as sexual as Emily." Logan told her with a slight chuckle.

"Really?" Zoey tossed her head back and laughed. "I was expecting someone just like James. A total macho man obsessed with sex!"

"Hey, who said I wasn't macho?" Logan teased before taking a sip of water.

"Hm well I guess you can show me that part tonight." Zoey shrugged and drank from her water, watching as Logan choked on his water and grabbed a napkin to dry up his dribble.

"Well how about we get to know each other a little more before we go back to my place." Logan grinned staring at her, loving how she just nodded and winked at him.

"Bring it on then, dimples." Zoey leaned forward in her seat, listening intently as Logan spoke for a while. The two went back and forth for hours with one another. Making conversation over casual burgers and fries. After picking up the tab, the two made good on Zoey's suggestion, and went back to Logan's place to finish the night.

The following morning Logan had a text from both Samantha and Emily, afraid of what Emily's would say; he skipped over it for now and read Samantha's.

**Hey, have a safe, stripper-less date?**

Logan looked down at the woman curled up under his arm and grinned.

**I had a damn good stripper-less date.**


	20. Just Try It

**(kachilee07: Glad ya found it cute! Yeah a stripper would have been great but eh, Logan should be able to get some without worrying about getting a few extra things along with it lol. But yeah, kudos to Emily and James because movie theaters are absolutely disgusting, my shoe was stuck to the floor once, I was devastated, my poor flip flop.**

**Annabellex2: Yay for Logan living through that ordeal that did not have a stripper!**

**BigTimeRusher422: YAY I'm glad you loved it!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh yeah both couples definitely had some happy endings for their dates!**

**Am4muzik: Oh yeah dude, Logan totally made out well at the end of the date, sleeping with a lovely woman that's not a stripper, lucky guy!**

**Emy. Elle: Clowns scare me T_T I have a terrible fear of them for years. Yeah she may not be a stripper but clothes were stripped! WOOHOO)**

* * *

_**Several Weeks Later**_

The gang was now all settled in Kendall's house. It went from a freezing cold February, to a warm April evening, and Kendall's house just seemed like the perfect place to be. There was music playing, there was a beer pong table set up, food, everything was working out rather well. Of course Emily and James were versing Logan and Zoey in a game of beer pong, and were surprisingly getting their asses whipped, lost about four games already.

"Hey how the fuck is Logan possibly winning? This is bullshit!" James huffed as he stepped back and chugged back a red cup.

"Dude I have incredibly great aim." Logan chuckled as he tossed the ping pong ball.

"Does that count in bed? Like do you make her stick her tongue out and you just stand five feet away and shoot?" Emily replied with a hysterical laugh before screaming ouch and rubbing her chest.

"Woops, sorry, slipped." Zoey chuckled and smirked. Not fond of her teasing, she decided to take an extra ping pong ball and throw it right at her, a perfect shot.

"Pft my ass it slipped." Emily growled and rubbed the spot that she had hit. "Whatever, that won't stop me, game on bitches!"

On the sidelines sat Tiffany and Samantha were going through Kendall's iPod library to find a really good song to put on. Kendall stood behind them on the sofa, watching them go through his iPod without them even knowing it. Seeing something absolutely perfect, he snatched it from Samantha's hands and ran over to the dock to switch out iPods and put that one song on.

"Oh god, what did he find?" Tiffany chuckled, watching her boyfriend eagerly dance in place as he changed songs.

"I think I know…but I need to see this." Samantha chuckled and sipped her beer. The room was silent for a moment, until La Macarena filled the house. _Everyone_ erupted into laughter as Kendall stood there, swinging his hips side to side as he began the dance.

"Come on baby, you know the dance!" Kendall chuckled and jumped in midair to face the left. "You know you want some of this."

"Ah, well I just can't resist those hips." Tiffany laughed and nudged Samantha. She chugged the rest of her beer and set the empty bottle down on the coffee table before running over and joining Kendall. Samantha shook her head and began to record the two of them dancing. Carlos walked out from the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream and kissed Samantha on the back of her neck before sitting beside her.

"Wow, when did that happen?" He questioned, gesturing his head over to the two goons that were dancing.

"About a minute ago, Kendall's bringing back the classics!" She turned and opened her mouth and Carlos of course brought the spoon to her mouth and fed her. "Mmm, chocolate and strawberry?"

"Of course." Carlos nodded and watched as Zoey threw a ping pong ball at James' ass when he bent down to pick up another one. "Damn it's getting violent in here."

"And those two are getting so trashed." Samantha laughed.

"Mhm…." Carlos nodded and glanced at her. "So did you think about my offer?" He questioned and Samantha looked down at her feet. "Oh come on it's not that bad!"

"Yes it is I won't do it!"

"Sammy baby would I hurt you?"

"….Well no, but—"

"IS THIS A SEXUAL OFFER?!" Emily blurted out and stared at the two. "Hurt you? Is he gonna stick it in your butt? Rip it in half?"

"Emily shush!" Samantha sighed, "It's nothing sexual!"

"So what is it then?" Kendall questioned and lazily draped his arm over Tiffany's shoulders.

"He wants me to go sky diving." Samantha sighed, "And I've said it time and time again, I won't go!"

"I think she needs it." Carlos put his bowl of ice cream down on the table. "She barely got through testifying against what's his face." Carlos waved his hand around, not wanting to utter her ex-boyfriend's name. "Barely! You need a boost of adrenaline, something to just…give you that boost, that you can do anything." He told her honestly before grabbing his ice cream again.

"I'm going to have to agree with the caramel man." Emily nodded, leaning on James. "You need to make your heart scream!"

"Wow that's an interesting way to put it." Samantha muttered.

"YES! Make your heart scream, do it baby it'll be SO much fun! OH MY GOD! What's it like having sex RIGHT after diving out of an airplane? Do you think like…that adrenaline boost changes things?" Emily asked with wide eyes.

"Wow we really made them drink far too much in this game." Logan chuckled, watching James and Emily interact.

"You know what!" James snapped his fingers, "Let's try it!"

"Sweet! See? I'll jump out a plane!" Emily turned to Samantha with a challenging grin.

"Yeah, let's see her say that when sober." Tiffany chuckled.

"Come on princess, you know I wouldn't let even a fly bite you." Carlos nudged her gently with his elbow. "It will be fun, trust me it will be the greatest thing ever!"

"Yeah you used to be so EXTREEEEEME! Riding mini bikes into pools and shit, let's do it again!" Emily yelled throwing her hands up into the air.

"Okay fine!" Samantha sighed; clearly no one was going to let her simply say no. "Fine I'll jump out of a plane with you."

"Yay, thank you baby." Carlos leaned over and kissed her so sweetly on the lips. "Don't worry, you'll fly with Superman and it will be the best thing ever."

"God they're so cute it's slightly sickening." Zoey mumbled to herself, but of course Logan heard this and started to laugh.

"I can't wait…" Samantha forced a smile, even though she was clearly scared out of her skin. Carlos of course knew this and all he could do was chuckle and kiss her before feeding her more ice cream. The hang out continued on for a few more hours. James sobering up a bit while Emily decided to make margaritas and get even more drunk. She of course was carried back to Logan's car, who offered to drop off James and Emily. Meanwhile Tiffany was going to stay the night at Kendall's, so rather than overstay their welcome Carlos and Samantha left right when everyone else did. As soon as they were in the car Samantha turned to him. "So why are you pressuring me so much into doing the sky diving? I really don't want to."

"I just think you could really use this to give yourself a boost and to make you feel you know, strong, in control, fearless." Carlos said slowly, staring out the windshield and not meeting her gaze.

"Why? I already testified in court Carlos I don't really…_need_ to do that stuff, why won't you look at me? Talk to me." Samantha said quietly, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"My dad wanted to tell you this himself but I said I would." Carlos sighed and took a deep breath, staring at Samantha as she gave him petrified Bambi eyes, scared of what he would say. "They offered the deal again to him, and he's going to take the plea deal on one condition."

"What condition is that…?"

"He wants to see you before they lock him up. He wants to sit in a room with you and talk to you." Carlos sighed and Samantha frantically shook her head.

"No! No I don't want to see him I don't want to talk to him!" Feeling a panic, Samantha took off her seatbelt and made a grab for the door but Carlos grabbed her hands and kept her seated.

"Hey it's going to be okay!"

"No it's not I can't see him! I can't be alone with him he'll strangle me with handcuffs or bash my skull on the table I don't want to be near him! Carlos don't make me do it please why can't he just go through trial!?" Samantha begged with watery, fearful eyes.

"He'll go away a lot quicker this way Samantha, and you know he'll get the maximum sentence. Besides he accepted the plea deal they wanted him to take, and this way you won't have to keep going back to court." Samantha looked down at their joined hands and quickly shook her head. "Baby I know you can do it, you can do anything you just have to stop being so afraid!"

"Why should I stop? I think I have a good enough reason to be."

"Because you have me!" Carlos placed his hand on the side of her face so she could look at him. "And I'll never let anything happen to you, I think I've proved that already… Sammy you need to see that you can do anything, because I know you can, that's why I want you to dive out of a plane with me, and that's why I want you to talk to him. To stop being so afraid and get over this fear of him. He can't do anything to you anymore and you know that. Wouldn't you love to have the last laugh? To get in the last word and tell him how much of a failure he is? How strong you are? Wouldn't you love to have the satisfaction of his reaction to seeing that you're okay? That you're not afraid of terrified of him anymore?" Carlos tilted his head to the side staring at her, Samantha just shrugged and looked at her hands.

"Samantha, princess, I really think this is something you should do; I think you should face him."

"Can you be in there with me?" Samantha asked quietly, but Carlos shook his head.

"No, I'm not allowed, it's just you, him, and two police officers there."

"Just in case he tries to murder me." She mumbled quietly, but Carlos sighed out loud.

"Yes, just in case that happens but it won't, I know it won't just….give it a shot, won't you?" He glanced at her but Samantha said nothing, she just looked away and out the window. "Fine, that's fair." Carlos sighed and started up the car before driving her home.


	21. Giving In

_**I had quite the long and crappy day, so I won't be answering directly to the reviews today, plus it's late and well, I'm a super lazy person if no one has noticed that already. However I do read every review about seven times over, so thank you very much for taking the time to leave such lovely and entertaining reviews, and thank you for taking the time to read my stories, it honestly means the world to me, because I remember when like….one person would review…rarely, so thank you!**_

* * *

"_Samantha…." Dak called out to her apartment, which seemed completely dead and more frightening than usual. "Samantha baby, just come out here, I want to talk to you." Dak said in such a smooth tone of voice that it sent chills down her spine, and her hair stood straight up on her arms. She hid in her bedroom closet, listening as Dak maneuvered his way through the living room, flipping over her coffee table and other belongings for shits and giggles. "Sammy, don't keep my waiting, you know I don't like that." He warned with another smooth sounding voice, to anyone else it would sound like a casual, comforting voice. In a panic she inhaled sharply and cursed herself in her mind for making a sound. She covered her mouth to try and quiet her breathing and watched in horror as Dak made his way into her bedroom._

"_I know you're home, I saw you come in." He warned and looked around. "The longer you keep me waiting the worse it will be; you know that baby. Just come out to play, daddy won't hurt you….much." He lifted her bed and moved it to the side to see if she was underneath. He growled in annoyance and turned to the closet. Samantha shut her eyes and stepped further back into the closet, tears pouring from her eyes as she anticipated what was coming next. Dak stepped forward and threw the closet doors open. When he saw Samantha he grinned and yanked her out by her elbows, throwing her viciously to the ground making her whimper and scramble to her feet._

"_What did I say? I told you to come out! You thought you could hide forever?!" He yelled at her, delivering a harsh kick to her stomach with his steel toe boots._

"_Leave me alone!" She coughed out, holding her stomach and once again trying to get up, but he stepped on her back, crushing her and keeping her on the ground. He grinned in satisfaction hearing her cry under his foot._

"_Now why would I do that? You're my favorite chew toy!" He put more pressure on her back and Samantha screamed once more._

"_I didn't do anything to you, I never did you did this to me!"_

"_I know I did. And I'll do it again, and again, and again until the day I die." He gritted out and removed his foot from her back, watching as she pulled herself away from him, sliding on the ground like a helpless animal. _

"_You're a monster; you deserve to be locked up." Samantha spat, and as soon as she began to stand Dak grabbed her hair and yanked her up, helping her to stand right next to him._

"_I'm a monster huh? I deserve to be locked up?" He spat and yanked on her hair so hard she was practically bending backwards. "Well then, I'll treat you the way a monster treats someone." He hissed and charged at the wall, yanking her by her hair and smashing her head into the wall. Blood poured from her head and she was smacked against the wall again, a crushing pain forming in her cheek and around her eye._

"_Stop it! CARLOS! Help me! Please!" She begged and turned the best that she could to punch Dak, but he grabbed her wrists and swung her entire body into the wall. When she was stunned he let go of her and punched her in the throat, watching as she collapsed to the ground and held it as she began to choke._

"_No Carlos here to save you Samantha baby, no one's going to help you. You're mine, you always will be mine." He knelt down next to her and gingerly stroked her cheek before brutally punching her in the same spot. He punched her jaw, her nose, her neck. He continued to beat her mercilessly all over her body until she was nothing but a bloody lump of flesh on the ground, similar to the day he nearly killed her. "What, no more? Have you had enough?" He knelt down next to her head, watching as she tried to nod but couldn't, she tried to speak but barely managed a whimper. "That's nice, so am I, you're mine, remember that." He raised his hand again and grabbed her head, smashing it against the cold hardwood floor._

Screaming bloody murder, Samantha shot up in bed, waking up from her deep, terrible sleep while crying hysterically and panting. She shakily reached over to her phone and called for Carlos, trying to control herself but she couldn't seem to do it.

"Helloooo….." A tired Carlos drew out his words at the far too early morning hour of two a.m.

"Carlos!" She cried and immediately his tired self sat up in bed.

"What happened? Where are you, are you okay?"

"Please come over I need you." She sobbed and covered her mouth quickly to stop herself from filling his ears which such an irritating, high pitched noise.

"I'll be there in five minutes I promise you." Carlos hung up the phone and pulled on his sneakers. He threw a hoodie over his pajamas, grabbed his keys, and ran out to his truck to race over to her apartment. He parked the vehicle several minutes later, ran up the stairs, and used the spare key she had given him to open the door. As soon as he was inside he walked over to the sofa where she was seated and ran over, stretching his arms out for her. She threw her arms around his neck and latched herself onto him, sobbing and crawling onto his lap before making herself smaller and using him as though he was some sort of shield from all that was bad.

"He's going to kill me!" She cried through broken sobs. Carlos sighed and placed is hands behind her back, rubbing up and down slowly to comfort her.

"He's not going to kill you Samantha, I promise you that, he's in jail….What happened you had a nightmare?" He questioned and felt her nod her head against his neck and shoulder. "What happened in it?"

"He broke into my house and he killed me," She sniffled, "I called for help, I called for you but no one showed up he just….he beat me like….like when he got arrested the first time." She sniffled and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "He said I'll always be his and he'll do that to me till the day he dies." Carlos shook his head and pulled away so he could wipe the tears from her eyes and lovingly cup her face.

"That's **not** going to happen Samantha and you know that. Princess you are **safe**, I'll always protect you it was just a dream! Okay? It was a bad dream and Dak isn't going to hurt you, and he won't do that ever again, just…please stop crying it's okay." He pulled her in for a hug and stroked her hair, listening as she silenced her sobs, but he could still hear her heaving and clawing his shirt in fear. Carlos leaned back on the sofa and cradled her, rocking side to side as though she was a baby he was trying to calm down. He placed a loving kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair.

"He scares me." She whispered into his chest. "He still scares me."

"He shouldn't…" Carlos told her, "He's like the monster under the bed, he's nothing to be afraid of because he's pretty much a pile of crap that can't do anything." He chuckled and looked down at her, but she was still covering her face. "Besides, Superman here isn't afraid of anyone or anything so he will _always_ be here to protect you and defend you, especially from some…idiot." Carlos cradled her. "Come on Samantha, you were fine! Don't relapse like this, he's not even here, he's locked up in jail and he's still getting to you." He lifted her face and wiped away the silent tears.

"I can't help it! What if he's let out early again—"

"He won't be."

"But what if?! What if something happens or…I don't know…"

"Then I'm here…you know that." Carlos hugged her tightly; he wasn't letting her go any time soon. "I love you Samantha, and I don't want to see you this way, I hate seeing you like this…just…calm down, take a deep breath, it's okay, you're okay, everything is okay." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek. Samantha nodded and let her head rest on his shoulder. Carlos held back a yawn as he held her. "Now how about some ice cream huh? Ice cream makes _everything_ better." He smiled down at her but she shook her head. "What? No ice cream?" He gasped and she nodded in response. "What a tragedy, you need ice cream, I'm serious it makes everything better! Come on…I know you want some." Carlos slipped his fingers to her sides and tickled her, making her squirm and wiggle away from him. He chuckled and held onto her with one arm while he tickled her with his free hand. She fought back the giggles and squirmed violently until she finally gave in.

"OKAY! We'll have ice cream but please no more tickling!"

"That's my girl." Carlos grinned at her, and Samantha smiled a bit as the two stood up to go to the kitchen. She sat on the counter, watching as he took out a tub of ice cream and two spoons, and hopped right up on the counter beside her. He gave her a spoon and watched as she twirled it around in her hand, not even taking a bite. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'm here with you, whenever you need, you can get through this, I know you can, don't let him take you down now."

"I'll do it." Samantha muttered, making Carlos completely confused.

"Do what?"

"I'll jump out of the plane, and I'll face Dak. You're right, I can't…be afraid of things anymore. Maybe that whole…suicidal sky diving jump will help." She sighed and stuck her spoon into the carton while Carlos smiled and grabbed her face to kiss her.

"See? That's my strong girlfriend, you can do it Samantha, and I know you can, I have absolute faith in you."


	22. Racist Old Dude

**(Shy: YES! Her Superman showed up to hug her!**

**Kya: Um….Meh I don't know, beats me!**

**Kachilee07: Haha yup, angry panda made sure to put in her fucked up nightmare scene. Yes, Carlos is so sweet with his faith in her AND the ice cream thing! It's a good thing he loves food and finds every excuse possible to have it lol.**

**Am4muzik: Aw thank you! I swear I don't have a gift; I'm just really bored with my life lol. Oh man if the guys saw what I was writing, I'd be quite embarrassed.**

**BigTimeRusher422: Yes! He's sweet as a cupcake!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Thank you; I had a decently better day today, so glad to be on vacation! Oh man, yeah Carlos is perfect, ice cream, hugs; he's got it all going on for him.**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah not going to lie, my mind is quite….dangerous and volatile. AWWW Yes everyone should have a Carlos to put in their pocket!)**

_**I don't know what it is, but I think me just having the urge to kill the world makes me want to update this story. That's absolutely terrible lmao. Oh well, enjoy the updates!**_

* * *

"You don't think that's a bit….uh, soon?" Kendall questioned, hopping onto the counter of the comic book shop and leaning back on his palms. "I mean, it hasn't even been a year yet, I know you're a love bug but still."

"Hey, when you know, you know, am I right? I'm positive about this!" Carlos said as he counted the money in the register.

"As much as I want to agree with ya Kendall, I'm going to have to side with Carlos on this, I think those two are made for each other." Logan answered, writing down the amount of cash on the clipboard he had before tossing it on the counter.

"Well, did you get permission from her dad?" James questioned, watching as Carlos' face fell and he was completely still. "Oh come on dude, even I know you're supposed to get permission!"

"I can't though, her dad _hates_ me! He'd rather her go out with an abusive ex-boyfriend than go out with me." He sighed.

"I thought things went well when you visited!" Kendall said.

"Yeah, and doesn't she have like a million brothers and sisters with kids and husbands and wives and shit anyway? How can you possibly be the only person that he hates?" Logan questioned and Carlos shook his head and started leafing through a fresh box of comic books.

"Ugh, man, things went well with her mom and her siblings, but he wanted to murder me."

"Oh we didn't hear that part, do explain." James grinned and leaned on the counter as Carlos sighed and started to recount the ordeal.

* * *

_**Several Months Ago**_

"And that's my big sister Maggie and her husband Glenn, their kids are Jane and Judith, that's Daryl and his wife Susie, their twins are Paulina and Mary, then that's my other sister Joanna and her boyfriend Joseph, and my brother Tommy and his wife Kim, their kids are Rocky, Adam, and Billy. You met my mom and that's my dad Richard! Dad come on, my boyfriend is here." Samantha dragged Carlos by the hand into the living room, while he waved to the little kids who were inspecting him. Richard turned around in his recliner and was getting ready to stand up, but when he looked up at Carlos he just relaxed back into his chair. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Carlos."

"A spic huh?"

_Excuse me?_ Carlos thought his eyes wide in shock.

"Daddy!" Samantha's eyes were wide, and her face flushed red in embarrassment.

"What? It's true, he's a spic, and you brought one of them into my house?"

"RICHARD MORGAN!" Her mother Beth walked into the living room and grabbed her husband by his ear. "Mind your manners, apologize to the young man!"

"No I'm not, that's just what he is."

"It's fine…" Carlos nodded slowly, and Samantha turned back to Carlos as though he was insane. "Don't worry about it."

"See? He knows his place!" Richard exclaimed, swatting his wife's hand away from his ear.

_I know my place? You are lucky that I'm in love with your daughter I would have punched you in the face or something how dare you talk to me that way? Great, nothing better than dealing with an old Irish racist._

"Dad!" Samantha growled and glanced at her mom for help.

"Let's go to the kitchen…." Beth dragged him away and forced him to the kitchen while Samantha turned to Carlos.

"I am so….so sorry Carlos!" She apologized quickly, her face bright red in embarrassment. "I've…I've I haven't seen him like that in such a long time I thought he got over that, and I'm so sorry! We can go maybe we should go I don't really know how much he's going to say and—"Carlos chuckled and placed a finger over her lips.

"Samantha, stop freaking out, I get it…your dad's a…bit of a racist huh?"

"I didn't think he would act that way towards you! I mean he's all talk at home sometimes when he's drunk but I mean I never thought he would start blurting those words out to guests! Well….he did say it to a kid a long long long time ago but that was so long ago! I guess it's because we've…well…as you can see we uh….we're all pretty vanilla." She mumbled the last part quietly, glancing at all of her family members. "But I never thought this would happen! Oh god I'm so embarrassed I'm so, so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry for your father, I get it, I won't let him bother me. I'll just win over the heart of your mom; she'll like me I hope." Carlos chuckled and kissed her cheek, although on the inside he was dying that someone in her family _already_ hated him. Samantha smiled a bit and leaned in for another kiss when she felt someone tugging on her hand. She looked down and noticed the tiny Mary looking up at her and Carlos. "Hey there, Mary right?" Carlos smiled looking down at her and Mary nodded, standing behind Samantha.

"She's the only shy one of the family." Samantha chuckled and bent down, scooping her up into her arms, "You're like Auntie Sammy right?" She questioned and Mary quickly nodded with a smile. "Yes she is, how about you say hi to my boyfriend? His name is Carlos, he's very sweet." Mary glanced at Carlos warily, who just smiled and bent down a bit, waving at her.

"Hi Mary! That's a very pretty dress you have on."

"Thank you…" She mumbled quietly and buried her face in Samantha's neck and Samantha chuckled and stroked her back.

"You're welcome….hey do you like to draw? You seem like the type that likes to color…." Mary's ears perked up and she instantly nodded at Carlos rapidly. "I knew it! How about we go draw something together?"

"Okay…" Mary nodded and once Samantha set her down, she cautiously grabbed Carlos' hand and dragged her over to the small kid's table where her older sister was drawing. Samantha watched as Carlos sat down on the tiny chair and grabbed a piece of paper to draw with the kids, then turned his little picture into a paper airplane which he threw around the house, grabbing the attention of the triplet boys who now wanted to play with Carlos. Soon all the children were huddled around him, listening as he began to explain his game idea.

"So, that's the boy we've been hearing about huh?" Maggie walked over to Samantha and pulled to sit down on the ottoman. "He's cute! Definitely….different than what dad expects his kids to go after." She chuckled and Samantha blushed and nodded looking down at her feet.

"Yes I know he is…not Irish or white at all but, does that matter?"

"To me? No not at all, none of us really give a crap, but you know how dad was when Joanna was dating that Asian boy in high school." Maggie nodded, and Samantha cringed at the memory. "But that was different, that kid was a little asshole, he seems nice though, _great_ with kids." She commented, watching as one of the boys was riding on Carlos' back, one of the girls was sitting on his foot and holding his leg, and Carlos was carrying two boys in each arm, and the other little girl hugging his other leg, while the two older girls just stared and laughed. All of them were laughing as he tried walking with all of them, and Samantha couldn't believe he could actually do it.

"Yeah, he's a wonderful guy, very sweet." Samantha nodded, and glanced over to her sister who was grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

"It's just nice to see you happy." Maggie smiled and hugged her younger sister. "It's nice to see you with someone who….well loves you. I haven't seen such a genuine, big smile from you in such a long time, and I love it." Samantha smiled a bit and hugged her sister. "He treats you well, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does! He….treats me like a princess, I love it, and I love him, he's amazing Maggie! He's…like a big kid, so caring and sweet."

"I'm glad!"

"Yeah, but…dad doesn't like him already." Samantha sighed and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Eh, fuck that old scrooge, get a couple of beers in him and he'll think Carlos is white as a cracker. Come on, let's go help mom in the kitchen." Maggie nudged her and the two girls walked into the kitchen, while Carlos played with the children while trying to get to know the male members of the family.

Dinner went by as smoothly as it possibly could. Richard ignored Carlos as though he was the devil in red sitting right at the table, but everyone else was warm and welcoming to him. The kids _adored_ playing with him and just wouldn't let him leave their sight for a second, almost convincing them to let him sit at the kid's table with them. When it was time to leave the goodbyes went rather well, except between Richard and Carlos, Richard just walked into his room and shut the door, he didn't even say goodbye to his daughter.

* * *

**NOW**

"Wow, a racist asshole, that's nice." James nodded with a roll of his eyes. "Sheesh, does he know what year he lives in?"

"Apparently not." Carlos grumbled and walked over to one of the magazine racks to put in new comic books. "But hey, everyone else liked me."

"That counts too!" Kendall added.

"So you're still going to ask?" Logan questioned, "Without their permission?"

"Well….yeah…I mean, _most_ of them like me, it's only one guy and I know that's her dad and everything, but I don't really give a crap about what some racist prick has to say." Carlos muttered and slammed the last few comics onto the shelf.

"Well, alright then, when will the deed be done?" Kendall grinned.

"Right after sky-diving."

"If she doesn't die mid-air." James snickered before laughing.


	23. Cute Little Ring

**(Kachilee07: PFt who cares about the father right? Lol, at least everyone else loved him! **

**Wordsandwonders: I KNOW! What a bastard racist! So rude, because Carlos is too sweet for that.**

**SHY: I know I know; he's a huge asshole.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Don't worry Mama Tiff the Mobster, no one was racist to me, just thought it would be an interesting twist on a standard family meeting! But hey, glad you found the sister to be funny with her beer comment! Lol**

**Am4muzik: Slap a bitch to china, haha I love that! I'm glad you like her sister and the story, and thank you that's totally sweet!**

**Emy. Elle: I should just give up the proof-reading because I NEVER find all of my mistakes lmao. OH YES I KNEW THAT! That's why I named him Richard, so I can call him Dick and no one gets in trouble lol.)**

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this!" Samantha yelled from inside the plane.

"It's a little late to back out now don't you think?" Carlos yelled back at her. He watched as Samantha chewed on her lip nervously, so he reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm going down first, okay? You'll be fine baby I promise you." Carlos smiled and cupped her face to kiss her before standing up and walking to the open door.

"Wait, I love you!" Samantha yelled out to him.

"Love you too princessa!" Carlos strapped on the helmet and goggles. "WOO-HOO!" He yelled as they jumped out of the plane, which made Samantha cringe in fear. She sighed and stood up, waddling to the door with the instructor and praying to god that she was not going to die.

"Are you ready?" He questioned.

"No." She whined, but either way they jumped out of the plane and she screamed bloody murder as they fell through the air. After the initial fall, Samantha started to feel okay, and began to admire how the scenery looked while…tumbling through the air at high speeds.

When they land on the ground she was helped up and took off the straps, "Oh my god, that was amazing. Scary as ever but amazing." She breathed with wide eyes. "Where's Carlos?" She frowned and looked around until she spotted her boyfriend waving at her from a few feet away. She smiled and ran over, then froze when she noticed him drop to one knee in the bright green grass. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? What are you doing!?" She asked frantically as she ran over in front of him, chewing her lip nervously. When she finally stood in front of Carlos, she noticed him holding a small black box, and her mouth just fell open, staring at him completely dumbfounded.

"I'm better than okay Samantha." Carlos smiled and took hold of one of her hands. "When I'm with you, there's nothing to describe how you make me feel. I know we…we haven't even been dating a year yet, but when you love someone…you just know how it's going to work out. Samantha I love you, more than I loved any other girl before and I don't plan on being with anyone for the rest of my life unless that one girl is you." Carlos opened the small black box and produced a small ring, with a diamond that seemed to shine brighter than possible in the sunlight. "It's…not the biggest ring in the world but uh, I love you and will you marry me?"

"B-but…even with….even with my huge family, and my really racist dad and me not being adventurous at all and having a super nuts and murderous ex-boyfriend and my stupid love of comics and—" Carlos chuckled and nodded, looking up at her.

"Yes, even with all of that included! Want to know why?" Samantha nodded her head rapidly, her knees feeling weak and her heart pounding. "Because I love _everything_ about you, and none of that can send me away. And come on, your stupid love of comics? Princessa I own an entire store, do you really think that would send me away?" He smiled up at her and watched as Samantha smiled nervously before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. "Okay that was not the way I had planned it." He muttered and scrambled over to pick her up, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as people from the sky diving school were staring and asking if she was okay. He sighed and picked her up, carrying her over to his truck, wondering what the hell her answer would be. By the time they were halfway to the car Samantha's eyes fluttered open, and Carlos stared down at her anxiously.

"I fainted didn't I?" She mumbled quietly, and Carlos nodded, "….Well that's not good."

_JUST GIVE ME AN ANSWER FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE!_ Carlos thought in his mind.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes….and um, yes." She smiled, chewing on her bottom lip and staring up at him. Carlos stopped in his tracks and stared down at her.

"Did you just say yes to me asking you to marry me?"

"Yes!"

"YES!" Carlos shouted. He put her down and dug around in his pockets for the ring box. He slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up in a bone crushing hug where he spun around in circles before putting her down and kissing her. "We're going to get married!" Carlos grinned like a mad man as he pulled away and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes we are!" Samantha smiled and held on to his biceps, "But James can't plan your bachelor party. Kendall and Logan yes, but James can't."

* * *

The girls decided that on a Friday night, after a hard day at school, or in Zoey's case, a boutique, they needed to have a girl's night. They wanted to hear all about Samantha's sky diving experience, and Samantha decided it would be a good time to finally tell them the great news. So that Friday night, the girls were all gathered around the coffee table with a mountain load of snacks and treats in front of them.

"So yeah, James and I totally went all shades of Christian Grey last night. We went from like, the bath tub to the bedroom, we were going to stick to the book more but James was just like 'fuck it', and threw MY BOOK out the window and had his way with me. Of course I'm not really complaining because hello, have you seen my boyfriend?" Emily laughed taking a sip of her beer while the ladies chuckled and nodded. "So yeah, it was a damn good night."

"That explains why you were hobbling this morning." Tiffany laughed.

"You know what? It absolutely does." Emily smirked and sipped her beer. "Zoey, how has Logan been treating you?"

"Well I'd say Logan could give Mister Grey a run for his money." She joked as she grabbed a handful of nachos, but this made Emily spit out her beer.

"Get the fuck out, really?"

"I'll never tell." She teased with a grin, relishing how Emily growled and made a grab for a candy bar.

"Yeah well, I'll find out somehow. How about you Tiff?"

"I think Kendall can beat James in the 'better than Grey' department." Tiffany laughed as Emily's face fell again.

"No he can't, fuck you guys! Sammy—"

"Nope." Samantha sipped her beer and shook her head. "I have no details."

"Oh come on!" Zoey whined, "Not even a little bit?"

"No! Why do we always talk about sex?"

"Because that's the only thing you never talk about." Emily chuckled while Samantha sighed heavily.

"Okay okay, how was the sky diving thing? Did you totally shit your pants?" Tiffany turned her body to listen to Samantha, and the rest of the ladies leaned in to hear her.

"No I didn't, but I really thought I would. Carlos jumped out like it was no big deal! Then I jumped out and it was terrifying at first, but after a minute or two it's really kind of amazing, you get to see _everything_ and you're just, flying through the air! It was unreal I thought I was going to pass out while we were falling." Samantha nodded, sipping her beer. "It was great."

"Wow that's awesome; did you guys do anything after?" Zoey questioned, indulging on nachos.

"Well…you can say that." Samantha couldn't fight back the wide grin on her face as she reached into her pocket and produced the engagement ring which she slid onto her finger. "I landed after Carlos and well…when I went over to him—"

"HE FUCKING PROPOSED TO YOU HOLY SHIT!" Emily screamed and yanked on Samantha's hand to get a good look at the ring. "Fuck me sideways and call me Inspector Gadget, look at that ring! It's gorgeous, it's so cute! Oh my god Carlos proposed to you! It hasn't even been a year, and you said yes, aww look at that you're not much of a pansy after all!" Emily cooed, wrapping her arms tightly around Samantha and kissing her forehead.

"No I'm not!" Samantha chuckled and hugged her back, sticking her hand out so Tiffany and Zoey could see the ring. "He proposed and said the sweetest things and well….I fainted."

"YOU FAINTED?!" Tiffany shouted and laughed, "Oh my god, that's rich."

"Well….I just I couldn't believe it, and I had just jumped out of a plane so I was a little loopy!" Samantha defended, but the girls just chuckled and shook their heads.

"That's great, congratulations!" Zoey smiled, admiring the ring. "Did you guys pick a date or anything?"

"No not yet, we're just slowly telling people." Samantha nodded and stared at the ring, the smile on her face never leaving.

"Well look at that, engaged to Superman, now isn't that the cutest thing?" Emily cooed, leaning over to pinch her cheek.


	24. Weightless

_**You know, I full on planned on answering reviews, but I just finished the finale for The Walking Dead, and that was fucking disappointing as hell. UGH, angry nerd is PISSED.**_

* * *

"You can do this…"Carlos whispered in her ear as he gave her a tight hug. The two of them were at the police station, standing in the hallway before Samantha would walk into an interrogation room to speak with Dak. "You can do anything mi amor, you proved that. You can jump out of planes, you can deal with Dak…I know you can." He whispered and kissed her cheek lovingly before cupping her face and kissing her forehead.

"I'm just…nervous." She sighed, chewing on the corner of her lip. Carlos smiled a bit and pecked her sweetly on the lips.

"Don't be, there's nothing to be nervous of. There's no reason to be fearful of _that_ moron. I'll be here, my dad will be in the room along with his partner to make sure Dak doesn't try to hurt you, and he won't." He said as he ran his hands up and down her arms. "I believe in you princessa, you'll be just fine, I promise you." He kissed her one last time. "Now go make him feel like shit." He smiled at her. Samantha nodded a bit, forcing a smile as she watched him walk away. Samantha turned around and let Officer Garcia escort her into the room; while a third officer allowed Carlos to stand in the viewing room to watch the two interact. Samantha walked in and sat down in the chair across from Dak. She observed him, realizing his hands were cuffed down to the table. She felt safer knowing that he was restrained.

"Sammy, don't you look great." He grinned and looked her over. "You get better by the day."

"Thanks…"She mumbled and sat up straighter, folding her hands together on the table. "So what did you want?

"I wanted to talk to you." Dak said smoothly as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Why, what did you want?"

"To talk to you, you're still mine you know."

All of Samantha's air left her through her nose almost like an enraged bull. _You're still mine you know._ Those words bothered her, they weren't true, and he didn't have the right to say that.

"I'm not still yours Dak, I haven't been yours for a long time, and you should understand that."

"Why? Because you're with that stupid little guy you think you're not mine anymore? Oh no, not true Samantha, you'll always be mine." He lowered his voice and gazed at her so intently, he was sure she'd flinch or cringe and look away, but surprisingly she didn't. Instead Samantha took a deep breath and leaned even closer.

"That 'stupid little guy' you're talking about happens to be my fiancé." She said quickly, and Dak raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He also is the one that beat you to a bloody pulp when you broke into my apartment. **He is mine**, Dak, and you have no one." She growled. Her confidence and attitude change surprised everyone, including herself. Carlos found himself smiling at her attitude change and his father was holding back a smug smirk as she spoke to him.

"You have no one, Samantha. All you have is me, and you'll come back to me, I know you will, because even if I scare you, you know I will **always **be there." He spat and slammed his hands on the table. "You're nothing! I made you who you are!"

"You took away from me my spirit." Samantha spat right back. "You changed who I was, I'll give you that, but I'm a better person. Yes, you made me who I am now, but completely out of spite. You did it because you're a monster and you took away a good chunk of my life. You ruined me. But I also have to thank you for that." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, watching as Dak's angry face quickly change into a satisfied grin.

"Oh really? You want to thank me?"

"Absolutely." She nodded and crossed her legs one over the other. "If you hadn't done what you did to me years ago, I never would have met the love of my life." She smiled in satisfaction, watching as Dak's face fell. "I never would have met someone so kind and so sweet, who did so much for me—"

"HEY I DID A LOT FOR YOU!" Dak yelled at her, but Samantha didn't flinch at all.

"You sure did. You kept me on a short leash and beat me to a bloody pulp. I lost the desire for everything I used to do before you and I began to date. I was irresponsible, awful… Now look at me? I'm great." She smiled happily. "I'm going to be married to the best man in the world. I teach the sweetest of little kids. I have amazing friends, and you know what else I have?" She leaned forward, gazing into Dak's menacing glare. "I have the satisfaction of watching you rot in prison, you miserable bastard."

"You won't be happy you know." Dak said quickly. "You're nothing Samantha! You're just some stupid bitch that can't think for herself! You follow Emily around because you're not fun at all, and you don't know what to do with yourself. You're a coward, a complete and total coward and you know what?"

"What?!" Samantha smiled and stared at Dak. He was visibly angry, turning red, with his fingertips trembling and drumming on the table impatiently.

"I'll kill you again." He spat, hoping that he was going to trigger something within her to terrify her, but Samantha kept calm. She remained stoic; staring at him as though he hadn't said anything at all. She leaned forward and shook her head at him.

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged before sitting back in her seat. "I'm done here." She uttered, turning her head to gaze at Officer Garcia. He nodded, and together he and his partner walked forward to release him. Samantha watched as they uncuffed him. Dak threw his head back and hit Officer Garcia's partner in the nose. Samantha's eyes widened and she jumped out of her chair, backing herself up against the wall. Officer Garcia quickly grabbed Dak by the back of his neck and smacked his head into the table, pulling his arms behind his back to re-handcuff him.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Dak spat, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Shut up!" Officer Garcia yelled, slamming his head into the table again before picking him up and escorting him out with his partner. Samantha sighed and waited a moment before exiting the room. When she did she was ambushed by Carlos in a tight hug with a kiss to her forehead. Samantha sighed in relief and relaxed into the hug, her hands clutching his sides as she closed her eyes and took in his scent.

"How do you feel?" Carlos questioned as he ran his fingertips through her hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine." She let out a heavy sighed and nodded, then opened her eyes and smiled a bit." I did it….I told him off…." She chewed on the corner of her lip. "He didn't hurt me, and I said what was on my mind….and I'm okay."

"I knew you could do it." Carlos smiled and hugged her tightly. "I'm proud of you Sammy, I'm really proud of you."

* * *

"SHOTS ON ME!" Emily screamed at the bar. Samantha rolled her eyes and shook her head as Emily shoved a bright purple shot in her face. "SAMANTHA TOLD DAK OFF AND APPARENTLY SHE WAS SMUG AND HAPPY WHILE SHE DID IT! CHEERS FOR SAMMY!" Emily shouted before downing her shot. Samantha laughed and took a shot, cringing as it stung the back of her throat. "Oh man, he must have been so pissed."

"He was totally pissed but uh, she sat through it like a fighter." Carlos smiled as he rested his hand on her back.

"So how do you feel now?" Logan asked as he slid onto a bar stool before draping his arm around Zoey's waist.

"I…I finally feel okay." Samantha grinned.

"I'll say I finally got her to take a shot." Emily laughed.

"Seriously though!" Samantha stomped her foot impatiently with a laugh." I feel like…this weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. It feels good honestly, it feels really good." She grabbed her beer and took a long sip.

"Well, good to see you're feeling better about this." Kendall smiled and raised his beer bottle to her.

"Yeah! Now you just have to freak out about planning the wedding, you know, totally freaking out about a dress, shoes, the cake, flowers, and entertainment." Tiffany smirked as she listed everything Samantha would need to do for the wedding off of her fingertips. Everyone enjoyed watching Samantha's face pale at the thought. James even pushed another shot in front of her, which she quickly downed as soon as it was in her line of vision.

"Now you have a new problem ahead of you." James grinned and patted Carlos on the shoulder. "Dealing with a woman as she plans the wedding."

"Oh I'm so not planning this alone he is going fifty-fifty with me!" Samantha said as she pulled out a pen from her pocket and grabbed a pen to scribble with.

"Sweetie, that's what they all say…" Zoey sighed and patted Samantha on the back.

"Don't worry; maybe she'll let you pick the food." Logan commented.

"Baby I get to pick the food right!?" Carlos questioned frantically.


	25. The End

**(BigTimeRusher422: Wahoo for telling Dak off!**

**Am4muzik: Yup they've gotten rid of that parasite!**

**Emy. Elle: Well you know, Carlos needs to make sure the food is good!**

**SHY: Really? Wow didn't expect that to happen!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: OH yeah, now it's wedding time!**

**Kachilee07: Moving on and marrying a man obsessed with food, seems like a good plan!**

**SeraphinaCruz: Yeah, finally right?**

**AddictedToMusic18: Aw yeah good for Samantha!**

**Grayhap: Here's some more! It's also the end)**

_**I thought writing the wedding would be fun and fluffy, quite the opposite actually lmao. Seems like wedding writing is just not my thing, oh and this is the last chapter. Yea, not….my best, if I think of something better though I'll probably replace it.**_

* * *

A lovely early summer wedding, for a lovely couple. After a bit of quick planning and a hard decision on where exactly to hold their wedding, they decided to have a small church wedding, with the reception in the large backyard of Carlos' parent's home. While Carlos waited at the altar, with Logan beside him as his best man, James and Kendall as the other grooms men, his brother proudly strutted down the aisle as the ring bearer, with a handful of Samantha's little nieces throwing flowers around behind him. To the other side was Emily as maid of honor, with Tiffany and Zoey as bride's maids.

Since her father was so opposed to the wedding, he refused to walk her down the aisle. It was unsettling, to think that her dad had walked one of her other sisters down the aisle, yet refused to walk her down just because she wasn't marrying a white guy, but she dealt with it. In fact, she requested that Anthony, Carlos' father walked her down the aisle as replacement. It sent her own dad into an uproar, he was livid at the thought, but it didn't change his mind.

When Samantha walked down the aisle, all Carlos could think was how stunning she looked. Samantha wore a simple off shoulder white dress, with long lace sleeves and an intricately designed bodice. The grin on Carlos' face was unlike any grin anyone had seen on him before. It was off to the side, and it looked like he was witnessing an angel approaching him, and in Carlos' mind that was exactly what he was seeing. His eyes were already glassy, and the pastor hadn't even begun to speak yet. When she arrived at the altar, Samantha bit the corner of her lip as always, and smiled a bit at Carlos, who just continued to grin as he _dragged_ her up the two steps to stand in front of him.

All was going well, until her dad stood up to object to the two of them marrying, but her brothers quickly grabbed him and dragged him out of the ceremony. While that was definitely the worst thing to happen at the wedding, that meant nothing to the two love birds, who were well aware that they were going to get married with or without his consent.

"Samantha, people may not find you fun—"

"Bad start dude…" Logan whispered behind him, completely interrupting Carlos while he was trying to recite his vows.

"Well, what I mean to say is that people…may not find you super adventurous and outgoing, but that's fine, because I love my shy, quiet teacher. You make me happy, no matter what you do or say I know I'm going to be with the sweetest person in the world…" Carlos continued through his vows, unable to look Samantha in the eyes because she was crying, and he himself didn't want to shed any tears.

"Carlos, you're my everything! You make me happy, sometimes a little angry, you've managed to make me cry, and you've managed to make me laugh and keep me safe and protect me. But most of all I think you've started to bring back the old parts of me that I didn't think I would ever let resurface…and believe me that's a good thing. I love you, you're my personal Superman." She smiled at him, and Carlos grinned, raising his arm and pointing out the Superman cuff links he was wearing on his tux, which only served to make Samantha giggle and smile.

When it was time for the two of them to exchange rings, Mark proudly walked forward with the pillow holding the two rings, but they weren't there.

"Oh my gosh…." Samantha mumbled and stared up at the ceiling.

"Mark…"Carlos gritted through his teeth, "Where are the rings?"

"Oh…." Mark looked down at the pillow, then up at his big brother with a shrug. "I forgot them somewhere." Everyone was quiet, just staring at him wondering whether or not they'd get in a lot of trouble for screaming at a little boy in church. "I'm just kidding!" He giggled and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the two rings. "James told me to hide them!" He smiled proudly.

"You're not supposed to tell them that Mark, that's the point of a joke!" James whispered, and Mark just shrugged and held them up to them before running back to his place. The two shook their heads, both silently vowing that they would get back at James before sliding the rings on each other's fingers and giving each other a sweet kiss.

The reception was rather…interesting. When it was time for the couple to dance with one another, Mark jumped up with his little "girlfriend" and took her to the makeshift dance floor. Everyone had a good laugh, watching the two hold hands and spin around together.

"Twenty bucks says they get married." Kendall whispered to Carlos.

"Deal." Carlos chuckled and shook hands with him. They watched the little kids dance around before eventually getting too dizzy and falling to the floor. When their parents helped them off of the dance floor, Carlos immediately stood up, dragging Samantha out to the dance floor.

"Oh my god, our song." Samantha gasped with wide eyes. "I didn't pick our song. Oh my god I didn't tell the DJ what our song would be!"

"Don't worry about it." Carlos smiled and held her close.

"_She's the girl that no one ever knows. I'd say hi but she's too shy to say hel-lo."_

Samantha raised her eyebrows up at Carlos who started to sway with her. "That song that always played whenever you and I saw each other when we first met? I figured out what it was, I thought it would be cool." He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"Even though it's not a slow song?" She questioned staring up at him.

"Slow songs are boring, this is so much better." He laughed and spun her around before once again bringing her back into his arms. "Let's see, no one has gotten completely drunk yet, your dad has been thrown out by your brothers which made your mom leave, Mark hid the rings and stole the dance floor, and James will probably have sex with Emily in the bathroom, how do you feel about all that princessa?" Carlos questioned.

"Eh….I'm okay with it." She smiled and rested her forehead against his, "It's not perfect….but this year hasn't exactly been picture perfect, so it's fitting. We're Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Garcia….how crazy is that?"

"Well Samantha Morgan Garcia….I don't think it's very crazy at all." Carlos smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"MARK THAT IS NOT AN EVIL VILLAIN!" They heard Carlos' mom scream, and they immediately turned to see Mark tackling a floral centerpiece off of a table and onto the ground. "Stop it!"

"Mom I'm saving the wedding!" Mark argued.

"Wow…" Samantha mumbled before running over and lifting Mark up. "Wow Mark, you saved us from Poison Ivy!"

"I did?!" He stared up at her with wide eyes, and then realization hit him. "I mean….yeah I did!"

"Great job!" She smiled and gave him a hug before kissing his forehead.

The evening went on….relatively normally considering how interesting the group of people there were. They cut the cake, and Carlos _slammed_ a huge chunk of cake into Samantha's face and kissed and licked it all off, while she slathered the side of his face with frosting and let him scrape it off so he could enjoy it.

When the reception was over, Samantha had changed into a light blue sun dress and flats, while Carlos threw on jeans and a red button down. Their friends and family all said goodbye to them as they made their way to the car so they could go on their honeymoon. They slipped inside, Carlos holding Samantha's left hand as he began to drive.

"One week in Hawaii, I'll have you all to myself." Carlos grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I really can't wait."

"Neither can I, I think we've deserved this night…"

"Mhm…" Carlos nodded in agreement, "Did you see James' face when Emily caught the bouquet? He almost crapped his pants."

"Oh Emily gave James the most _sinister_ look. I don't think that'll ever happen though, do you?" She chuckled and glanced over at him.

"Well…they did actually become exclusive; anything can happen at this point." Carlos shrugged as he came on to a red light. "I love you princessa." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you too Superman." Samantha grinned and squeezed his hand.


End file.
